The Triumvirate
by GatesVengeance
Summary: The Triumvirate is made up of not only three very powerful Vampires but also the three original Vampires. What will happen when one of the three longs and wants for more than just eternal youth and power but also for someone to share it with? AU, M/M
1. Chapter 1

**The Triumvirate:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes.

**Summary: **The Triumvirate is made up of not only three very powerful Vampires but also the three original Vampires. What will happen when one of the three longs and wants for more than just eternal youth and power but also for someone to share it with?

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**Prologue:**

**April 3rd 1575, London:**

Hunter Helmsley looked around at his scenery, the red sky boring down on him, the heat radiating was drying his throat incredibly. He looked around the landscape for something, for somewhere he could get a drink but was met with nothing but the baron, brown decaying ruins of what used to be a civilization. Regardless of this, he continued walking towards the sun, rolling the sleeves of his long white night gown up as he trekked barefoot across the red hot ground, trying in vain to ignore the debilitating thirst that was slowing him down with every step he took.

Every few steps or so, he found himself lifting his long, dark blonde hair up and flapping it around in the still air, trying hard to cool himself down but discovering he was only aiding his own dehydration and demise. He felt his head start to spin but the deep drive deep within himself willed him to keep going, keep going until it kills him. He was not going to be broken from not having any water, not even in the many hours he'd been walking. His vision started to go blurry, funny different coloured lines started dancing before his dying eyes, he knew he was close to collapse, close to giving up.

Just when all hope was starting to leave him, he saw a man, dressed completely in black looking at him, wide brimmed hat covering most of his face. His heart skipped a beat as he started running, using up the last of his strength and willpower before reaching the man, collapsing into a heap and the man's feet. The man looked at him curiously, smirk tugging at the corner of his thin lips.

"Here, drink." The man said sharply, pulling a flask of water out of his pocket and dropping it in front of the large man at his feet.

"Thank you, sir." Hunter said graciously, barely able to speak as he pulled the cap off the flask and pouring the contents into his mouth, relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid easing the fire in his throat and giving him the gift of his vision back. He slowly got to his feet, stretching out his hand, ready to thank the mystery man properly, but just as he was about to speak, a lump formed in his throat as their eyes connected and he looked deep into the other man's frightening red eyes. "Y-y-your eyes, they are but red!"

The other man's smirk grew wider. "They are. What of it?"

"No man has red eyes!" Hunter gasped, hand dropping as his heart beat increased dramatically.

"I am not born of man." He replied sharply.

"What are you born of?" Hunter could barely believe it. The fear in his chest was growing more and more with each second.

"I was born a child of God, an angel. Now I am quite the opposite." He spoke quietly, enjoying every sharp intake of breath from Hunter and loving how large his eyes were bulging. "Some call me Devil, others call me Lucifer, but I much prefer Undertaker."

Hunter took in a very deep breath. "Whatever you offer me today, sir, my answer is no. I do not serve the Devil! I am a true child of God!"

"But you've already said yes, Hunter." Undertaker said slowly, his voice so void of emotion. "And I refuse to hear rejection." He spat, Hunter's big mouth sliding shut. "I have a very special offer for you. My offer is for you to live forever, spend eternity serving me."

Hunter took in a shaky breath. "No."

Within an instant, Hunter was being held by the larger, taller man, one of the Undertaker's strong hands holding both of his together while the other hand was tangled deep in his long blonde hair, bending his head so that his neck was fully exposed. Hunter knew his heart was beating erratically when he felt the mouth of the much larger man mere centimetres away from his neck, could feel the cold breath on his hot skin.

"I told you I refused to hear rejection." Undertaker snapped before sinking his white teeth into the tanned, thick neck, puncturing the juicy vein that was mere millimetres under the skin.

Hunter screamed in agony as he felt the pair of teeth sink into his neck as if it was made of butter. He tried to buck away from the pain but was being held firmly by the other man. He didn't want this, didn't want this at all. After what felt like an age, he felt the sharp teeth leave his neck and he was pushed away from the other man, landing with a thud on the dusty, dirty ground. He reached his hand up to his neck and after pulling away, was horrified to see his own blood on his hand. "What have you done to me?!" He screamed, looking up just in time to see the Undertaker wipe away the blood from his thin, pale lips.

"I have made you better." Undertaker grinned. "Just one bite and in a few minutes you will no longer be human."

Hunter's eyes widened in horror just as a sudden surge of pain rocketed through his body, in his chest he could feel his heart begin to seize up, could feel his entire body start to shut down, muscles turning hard and harder as his organs stopped working completely. He collapsed onto the ground face first, mouth full of dirt as he twitched violently underneath the pain, his eyes shutting just as the pain suddenly stopped.

He opened his eyes and took in the surroundings, this time watching in awe as his senses were heightened to a whole new level, hearing the dust whoosh across the rocks, his eyes so magnified he could see each little bubble that made up the air. He stood up and was surprised at just how quickly he could, turning to face the Undertaker who was raptly watching his every move. Hunter quickly closed to the gap between them and raised his fist; slamming it down in the Undertaker's face with so much force he would never have believed it possible. But the Undertaker didn't even flinch.

"Don't be a fool. I am much more powerful than you could ever be." Undertaker snapped, merely poking the other man and laughing as he was thrown backwards. "You are a child of Satan now, you are my first Vampire." He watched as Hunter slowly got to his feet. "When you wake, my child, I have a task for you."

Hunter looked at him strangely. "How can I be dreaming still?"

"Another one of my tricks." Undertaker grinned. "When you wake, you must perform three tasks for me. I insist you turn two others. One is the first Werewolf, the other is a prophet." He paused for a minute, watching his child carefully. "You will meet the Wolf in one hundred and twenty years in Manchester and you will meet the Prophet one hundred years after that in Liverpool. Once you have performed that task I will appear to the three of you and give you more instructions. The three of you must remain together."

"Yes, master." Hunter said, bowing his head slightly at the larger man.

"You need to know that when you wake that you can now only drink blood to survive. Food and water do nothing and merely taste like ash in your mouth. You can drink either human or animal blood, it doesn't truly matter but human blood tastes much better." Undertaker ginned. "You must also only turn the two men I have told you to and no one else. Understand me?"

"Yes, father." Hunter nodded.

"Good. Now, wake." Undertaker smirked one last time before clicking his fingers once.

Hunter awoke in his hard bed in an instant, eyes large, body sweating profusely as he sat bolt upright in his cabin, glancing around wildly. His vision was very refined, still able to see the small air bubbles around him, his hearing intensified as he heard the thud, thud, thud of a heart beat that had to have been miles away since he knew he was in the middle of the woods with no other cabins even remotely close by.

With a slight hesitation, he slowly stood up and walked closer to the large mirror he had next to the now still lit and burning brightly fireplace. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the pale person staring back at him. His eyes were barely able to process that he'd lost that much colour off his body in such a short amount of time. He looked directly into his own eyes, seeing just how red they had now become. He quickly dropped his gaze, too horrified to look at the monster he now was and focused intently on the thud, thud, thud of the heartbeat he could still hear.

His feet moved quickly, much too fast for the human eye to see, as he came to a halt right on the outskirts of town. He was still hidden by the trees as he watched one of the town guards pace back and forth along the battlement. He licked his licks, the smell of blood creeping through his nostrils as the thudding of the man's heart grew louder in his ears.

He refused to miss a beat as he quickly darted out and snatched the man back into the darkness, hand covering the young man's mouth, eyes checking that the coast was clear before tilting the guards head to the side, mouth opening and fangs emerging. He quickly sunk his teeth into the slender neck, his hand still covering the screams of fear as he quickly drank and drank, careful not to leave any blood left in the man. His instructions were clear; he was to turn two other men and this man was not on his list.

He felt the young man go limp in his arms before he pulled his teeth out of the neck, letting the guard fall into a heap on the forest floor as he turned on his heel and retreated back towards his cabin. His new father had been right; human blood _did_ taste good.

And as he sat down on the bed, he got ready to wait for the moment he would meet his new companions.

**June 16th 1695, Manchester:**

Hunter stood off to the side of the large clearing in front of him. He was hidden by the large green trees, relishing in the shade as he watched the two young, sweaty, half naked men in front of him. He watched as they trained against each other, punching and kicking while screaming all sorts of curse words. The pair was evenly matched in almost every aspect of their bodies and their abilities, making it even more enjoyable for Hunter to watch. The human part of him that loved to watch fights was still kicking strongly inside of him.

He remembered vividly like it was yesterday exactly what the Undertaker had told him about meeting his Wolf in Manchester. He'd been confused as to why he'd been compelled to come to this particular spot at this particular time that was, until both of the men had transformed into the four legged animal right in front of him. But now he was stuck with a problem; there were two and he had been told to get only one of them.

He didn't know why, but the taller, slightly lighter of the two was continually drawing his attention while the slightly shorter, younger looking man was only showing slight flashes of brilliance. Hunter had made his decision; he was going to turn the taller one. Now all he had to do was wait until the perfect opportunity to execute his plan.

"Wade lets go, its starting to get dark." The younger complained his thick accent on full display as the taller of the two turning to look at him. "And there's a creepy feeling coming from that forest." He added as he pointed to the exact spot that Hunter was standing.

Wade laughed derogatively. "You're scared of the dark now too, Roman?" His accent was slightly stronger and thicker. "This is why I was the first and you were the second Wolf."

Hunter couldn't help but grin at that statement. He couldn't believe his luck; he was going to turn the original Werewolf, he knew Undertaker was going to be proud of him. He changed his position slightly, trying to get into a good spot, ready to take down Roman before he would launch himself on Wade.

Roman turned his head to the right, his long black hair flying through the wind as his eyes widened right as they were met with Hunter's. Hunter knew he didn't have much time and launched himself out of the trees with lightning quick speed, charging Roman hard into the large rock behind him, watching as the Wolf's head made a sickening crunch against the hard rock before slumping lifelessly to the dusty ground.

"ROMAN!" Wade yelled out just as Hunter turned around to see the other Wolf completely enraged. "You'll pay for that, whatever you are!"

Wade let out a loud growl before charging himself at Hunter, but the original Werewolf was no match in power for the first Vampire. Hunter easily grabbed a hold of Wade's hands with one of his hands, pinning them hard behind his back while the other hand tugged at his head hard, allowing him prime access to the thick vein underneath the warm skin. He copied his own master's actions perfectly.

Before Wade even had a chance to react, Hunter sunk his teeth into the warm piece of flesh beneath him, biting him once and sucking slightly before pulling out and pushing the child of the Wolf away from him, watching without a single care as the younger man started to writhe uncontrollably around on the dusty and dirty ground. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he waited for the poison to finish its job and for his new protégé to stand tall.

Wade stood up after a minute, eyes looking carefully at the way his hands moved right before his eyes, noticing the little crevices of skin on his hand before finally looking up at the man who had changed him. "What have you done to me?!" He raged. It was evidently clear that the Wolf part of him was still very much intact, causing Hunter to grin.

"I have made you stronger." He spoke quietly, watching Wade carefully.

"I was strong enough before!" Wade bellowed. "Am I like you now?"

"You are the devil's second child now." Hunter spoke slowly, watching as Wade's eyes widened in horror. "Although, he does prefer the name Undertaker."

"I cannot be a child of hell!" Wade panicked. "I am too pure to be like you!"

"I used to be foolish like you too." Hunter smirked. "I now realize what true power is, thanks to him."

Wade was beyond angry. "You will burn in hell for this!"

Hunter laughed. "As will you, Hell Spawn."

Wade had opened his mouth to speak before he looked over and saw his brother lying lifeless against the rock, a large splatter of blood behind his head. "You have killed my brother."

"Come, we must leave now." Hunter said quietly, reaching his hand out to grab the other's wrist, only to have it shoved away. "Quickly now."

"I would never leave with you." Wade spat. "Not for anything."

"You don't have a choice. It is in your destiny." Hunter snarled; this time grabbing a hold of Wade's left wrist and gripping it tightly. "Quickly, we must leave now."

"And go where?" Wade snapped aggressively.

"We must go and wait until our third is with us until our true new life begins." Hunter snapped, beginning to drag Wade through the dense woods.

"When will he appear?" Wade asked quietly.

Hunter turned around. "Another one hundred years."

Wade took a deep breath as he was dragged through the woods he used to call home. He wasn't sure what his new life would have in store for him, all he could do was wait. Maybe the third would be someone that would be an ally to him, not an enemy.

**August 29th 1795, Liverpool:**

Theodore DiBiase had always been a different sort of man, whether it was the way he walked, the way he talked or even how he secluded himself away from prying eyes to finally get a moments peace. The truth was; Theodore was very different indeed. For the past ten years, he had been having the same dream over and over again in which two men approached him while he walked along the pier down by the sea and attacked him, changing him into something that was born of nightmares.

He dreamt this dream most nights, while other nights he'd dream about just the two men as they engaged in deep and thoughtful conversations, planning their next moves, planning their futures all while he watched them through his head. At first, these dreams terrified Theodore, the vision of watching himself be hurt and the way the two nameless and terrifying men planned on how the attack would occur, the way their red eyes lit up with each sentence would haunt him for days at a time.

But now he realized that he was important, his grandmother had explained to him before her death that he was destined for something more than a life of laboring, something more than being unremarkable. "I have seen your future, Theodore." She had said to him, "You will live forever, my dearest of grandchildren. You possess my gift and you will be greater then I ever was."

Theodore had awoken that morning with a sense of finality. He hadn't dreamt about his impending doom and instead had a feeling that today was his last day. He had spent his day much the same as he always did; working with his father in the mill, trying to finish off the last hours of daylight with something that was more unremarkable then what he knew was coming. After his long shift was finally over, he decided to go take a walk down by the pier, the dark and cold of the evening washing over him as he walked along the sea, drinking in the salty air while he stopped right at the edge, eyes taking in the beauty of the waves crashing against the wooden structure.

He didn't even have to turn around to know that the two men he'd dreamt about for much of his life were standing right behind him. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said proudly, turning around to see the two men that occupied his dreams approaching him from down the end of the structure. "I won't fight you. I'm not scared." He added, turning back around and spreading his arms apart, looking as though he was going to start flying.

Hunter and Wade exchanged curious looks behind him. They knew right from the moment they spotted him that he was their prey, they just weren't anticipating this sort of a reaction. "I'll take him." Wade said quietly, earning him a firm slap across the head from the older, much stronger Vampire.

"He is not yours to take." Hunter spat, quickly closing the gap between himself and the Prophet. He bent the young man's head to the side right before he sunk his sharp teeth into the thick neck underneath him, taking one bite, one little suck before quickly pulling his teeth out and watching as the man dropped to his knees, arms still pointing out either side of his body while the poison took over.

Wade quickly closed the gap between himself and the youngest of the men, watching as he remained relatively calm throughout the whole ordeal. "He remains still. How?"

Hunter shrugged. "He is different to you and I."

Theodore stood up after a minute, arms snapping close to his side as he turned around to look at the two men that were watching him keenly. "I have foreseen this for many years. Don't be so surprised." He said calmly. "I am Theodore DiBiase. You must be Hunter Helmsley" He paused for a moment, nodding at the slightly shorter but much wider man before turning to look at the taller one speaking suddenly, "And you must be Wade Reigns."

"I am Barrett." Wade corrected him. "I am Reigns no more."

"I apologize." Theodore bowed slightly. "My visions stop here. What now?"

"Now I shall command you, my children." All three men stopped immediately, turning to see the ridiculously large man that was dressed completely in black staring at them. "On your knees."

The three men dropped instantly to their knees, heads bowing at the larger man. They all spoke one word in unison, "Father."

"My children, I have another task for you." Undertaker spoke sternly. "You three must remain together as one unit. You three are my Triumvirate, my originals." He paused. "As the Triumvirate you will govern my new race of immortals, ruling with an iron fist where needed."

"Y-your new race, father?" Hunter asked curiously, lifting his head.

"You three will create my new race of Vampires." Undertaker spoke firmly. "This race must be kept hidden from plain view, must be held with the upmost importance. And for that, your reward will be that only I or one of you three can kill one another."

The three men glanced at each other warily.

"Is my task accepted or do I need to find another three who are willing to do my bidding?" Undertaker snapped.

"We accept, father. The task is ours." Hunter said nervously.

"Good." Undertaker spoke simply. "Until we meet again, my children." He added, snapping his fingers once and he had disappeared.

"How long do we wait?" Wade asked, standing from his knees.

"I think it fair we wait at least one hundred years." Hunter spoke, looking at Theodore. "It is fairer on Theodore that we wait. There is no use turning those who could very well be as strong as he."

"I agree." Wade said quietly, looking over Theodore once more.

Theodore nodded once, "Now, we wait."

The three disappeared at lightning speed in rapid time, ready to fulfill their father's wishes but also ready to wait.

TBC

**A/N: **I am pretty obsessed with Vampires, always have been, always will be but I wanted to try something different. I have read wrestling vamp stories before and this is (I hope) completely different to anything else out there. I want to test the waters with this, I will continue this regardless but any comments, negative, positive or constructive. Thank you for reading, will update soon x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**June 30th 1985, London:**

Ted's bright blue eyes shot open as he stared at the grey ceiling that was high above his head. He took a moment to take in a long, soothing breath, not that he really needed to since Vampires didn't need to breathe, but it was a human trait that had never left him and it always helped him after his more intense visions. His mind replayed what he'd just seen over and over again as he quickly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the lavish bed. For the past thirty days, he'd been watching the same scene unfold in front of him; he arrived at the same white hospital and walked towards the stairwell and would climb the three flights of stairs until he stopped at the thick grey door of the J Ward. And then his eyes would snap open and he'd be right where he left off; lying flat on his back on his bed.

But today was different. Today he opened the heavy door of the Ward and strolled through the quiet corridor before stopping in front of a small room that had people inside of it. He was curious as to just what the significance this was to him as he watched the small family inside. There was three people in the room; a large, blonde man dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a plaid, short sleeved shirt, a petite, brunette woman dressed only in a hospital gown as she held the third person; a newborn baby wrapped tightly in a pale blue blanket, the faintest sign of dark hair atop the child's small head.

"What are we going to call him, honey?" The man asked speech impediment and slight twang in his voice making themselves known.

The woman looked down at the sleeping babe in her arms, a smile growing across her face. "Cody Garrett." She said after a few moments.

The man smiled. "Cody Garrett Rhodes it is then."

The couple continued talking, but Ted had stopped listening and was instead focused on the infant.

It was in the instant he heard the thud, thud, thud of the baby's heartbeat that a new effect rolled over him and embraced all of his senses with a new and strange sensation. He watched as a kaleidoscope of images and violent flashes of colour quickly rushed through his eyes before settling on one unsettling image that was both horrific and exhilarating. Now _that_ was certainly something he wasn't expecting to see.

"Oh fuck." Ted gasped. He had never had a vision or connection with another like this before. And for the first time in his life, he was actually terrified for his future. He looked across the top of the room and read the words **Mariette Private **etched in bold, black writing.

He had just turned around and was ready to leave the cold hospital when he was met with the terrifying, dead gaze of the Undertaker. "Father" he spoke softly, bowing his head in respect.

"Now you know the fate you can change it, my son." Undertaker spoke in the same, dead tone he always used. "Or you can go through with your vision. The choice is yours."

"But how can I change the fate father?" Ted panicked.

Undertaker merely shrugged. "That is of your concern not mine, my son."

And with a snap of his newfound father's fingers was how Ted had found himself lying on his back on his bed. He slowly stood up, pacing back and forth across the large room. A million thoughts rushed through his head as he carefully went over all the Pros and Cons before it would be time to approach his brothers. The vision he'd just experienced had made him feel so much more conflicted then any other. It also made him feel guilty, knowing what he knew now was something that could either make his existence amazing or it could be the end of him. And then there was the child. He still had no idea what to do about him.

After another few minutes of pacing back and forth across the lavishly decorated room and decided that enough was enough. He walked over to the door and pulled open the thick, heavy wood, stepping out onto the cold wooden floorboards. He turned to the right and started walking to the other end of the large house where he could already hear the low, raspy moans and the obscene creaking of the bed springs from the other occupied bedroom. He cringed inwardly at the very vivid images of walking in on the two on more than one occasion.

He stopped outside of the large, intricately carved wooden doors and raised his right hand, knocking sharply three times. He tried to block out the loud moan and sharp gasp that came from inside the equally large room, but failed. The noises only heightened his previous memories.

"Go away Theodore!" He heard Hunter's deep voice boom from the other side of the door.

But Ted refused to leave his spot. "No!" He yelled back through the door. "This is important!"

"So is this!" Hunter's voice bellowed back. "Now, GO AWAY!"

Ted groaned. Even though almost three hundred years had passed since he'd been turned, the eldest Vampire was still the most stubborn and argumentative man he'd ever met. "I've had a vision! I've spoken to father!"

Within a second, the door had opened and a completely naked and still erect

Hunter stood, bright blue eyes as wide as dinner plates, large mouth hanging open. "What did father say?" he asked, not even acknowledging the fact that he was stark naked.

"Put some clothes on and I'll tell you." Ted said sharply, turning his head away from the awkward sight. He heard a loud whoosh of air next to his ear and by the time he'd turned his head back, both of his brothers were now dressed. He looked at Wade for the first time and noticed how drained and gaunt he was, his normally bright blue eyes were very faded. All three of the men's red eyes had changed over the years to a bright, sparkling royal blue, reverting back to the violent red whenever they fed. "Are you alright Wade?"

Wade merely shrugged, a small smile creeping across his lips. "You know how it is when it gets close to the full moon."

Hunter showed no sympathy whatsoever for the second youngest Vampire as his eyes stayed fixed on Ted. "What did father say?" He repeated; the anger in voice was now showing itself.

"We must go to Marietta." Ted said after a minute.

"In Georgia?" Hunter asked slowly, watching as Ted finally turned to look at him and nodded his head. "Why does father want us to go there?"

"I can change the fate of something if we go." Ted responded, all emotion void from his voice. "If I choose to, that is."

"Brother, what fate do you speak of?" Hunter pressed.

"The fate of our existence." Ted answered simply with a slight shrug.

"What could be in Marietta, Georgia that could change the fate of our existence?" Hunter spoke quickly. If the eldest's heart could still beat, it would be beating very quickly.

"There is a boy that must be used." Ted replied.

"Do we leave now?" Wade asked.

Ted's head snapped around to look at the hybrid that was still sitting on the bed. He'd almost forgotten he was there. He laughed at the question. "He entered this Earth today. We have time to wait."

"Then why burst in to tell us that?!" Hunter raged. At least the oldest was back to his raging self. "If the boy is still an infant then this is irrelevant as of right now!"

Ted shrugged. "You had to know."

"Get out now Theodore." Hunter snapped, closing the gap between the pair, raising his arms up and ready to push the youngest out the door. "Your presence is irritating me."

"We must come up with a plan of how to approach him." Ted spoke quickly, using his own thick arms to slowly push down Hunter's. "I still don't know _what_ he is."

Hunter stilled immediately. "What do you mean by that?"

"The few flashes of images I saw of the boy, there was a shot of him as a teenager where he looked different to any creature I've encountered." Ted explained. "We must keep an eye on him."

"Why don't we leave for Marietta when the boy is of that age then?" Wade asked, voice wavering slightly. "That way we can keep an eye on him while he changes. How old do you think he was?"

"Maybe sixteen or seventeen." Ted guessed. "But I cannot be the one who looks out for him. It will have to be one of you. I meet him when he is twenty-two."

"How can you be so precise?" Hunter snapped, eyes narrowing. "How can you know exactly at what age you meet him?"

"There was a birthday cake with that number on top and I was standing there with him." Ted snapped right back.

"How do you propose we keep an eye on him anyway? I doubt they'd like it if we just lurked outside of his window daily." Wade spoke, finally rising off the bed and heading over to the two of them. "Unless one of us became his teacher and we could keep a very close eye on him then, even gain his trust."

"It's going to have to be you Barrett." Hunter quickly said.

Wade was taken aback slightly. "Why me?"

"I have a hard enough time dealing with you two idiots, let alone teenagers." Hunter answered. "Could you imagine me with thirty teenage kids? They wouldn't last long, that's for sure."

Wade couldn't help but laugh. It was rare that Hunter was so casual and not serious. "Okay, okay. I'll do it." He agreed. "What subject am I supposed to teach or do you already know?"

Ted shrugged. "It will work itself out eventually."

Wade rolled his eyes. "That's incredibly helpful."

"We'll move over there ten years before we need to and we'll research what is mandatory in the school he'll be attending and what's not. Then you can go to College or University or whatever it is they call it and study." Ted answered quickly.

"Yeah, okay." Wade agreed.

"Now that's sorted, please get out of my bedroom Theodore." Hunter snapped, hands coming back up and shoving the youngest out the door before slamming the heavy wood in his face.

Ted landed in a slump on the floorboards but quickly stood up once more after the squeaking of the large bed began again. He quickly strolled through the large house and instead of heading for his bedroom right on the other side, he walked down the carpeted stairs and into the large sitting room. He looked at the large maple bookshelf in the corner and walked over to it, picking up a red, thick covered book with the word **Vampires** etched on it in bold, black writing.

He'd found the book only a few years ago at a tiny stall not far from their home in one of the many markets that popped up every now and then. From the moment he had seen the title it had lured him in. Anything that humans penned or put into film about them was always something that amused him greatly. As he flicked through the large amount of yellowing pages, he couldn't help but grin at the sheer amount of things that were apparently 'very true facts', which were so far from the truth it was laughable.

As he flicked through the book he'd read more times then he could count, his mind wandered. He thought about it intensely if he was in fact doing the right thing for him and his brothers. This boy was of more importance to him than to Hunter or Wade, but he couldn't help but dwell on the cost. He knew exactly what was going to happen which gave him the chance to change it. But the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to change it. The future looked fantastic for him, as for his brothers; not so much.

He closed the heavy book on his lap with a definitive thud. All he had to do now was wait.

**August 18th 2000, Marietta:**

Ted stood out the front of the average sized, double story cream house right smack bang in the middle of suburbia. He looked over every inch of the property before quickly making his way into the backyard. He didn't know what had led him to this house on this night but he was hoping he was going to find out. He grinned as he noticed a rather large oak tree, with a long branch reaching all the way out to a large window. From his position on the ground, he could see the light was still on and there were whispered voices coming from inside the room.

Without missing a beat, Ted headed for the tree, climbing it in a few leaps before settling himself so he was level with the large window in question but was sheltered by a rather heavy branch of leaves. From his vantage point, he could clearly see two boys, one a brunette, one a blonde, chattering away about something or other but Ted wasn't listening. He instead was focused on the brunette, a strange feeling washing over him. The boy looked eerily familiar but he couldn't be sure. That was until he heard the voice.

"Cody!" He heard a woman's voice call, a lump forming in Ted's throat as he looked over the brunette once more. It all made sense why this house of all the houses was calling to him so much. He watched as the woman came through the door, the same woman he'd had several premonitions about all those years ago, which only confirmed his suspicions. "Make sure you and Mike brush your teeth and have a shower before you go to bed please sweetheart." She spoke with the same, dainty voice she had all those years ago as she handed her son two blue towels.

"Yes Mum." Cody answered. He closed the door behind his mother as he carelessly dropped the towels onto the floor and sauntered over to the blonde boy who looked the same age. "Come here." He gestured to the other boy who willingly went over and the pair closed the gap, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Ted knew he shouldn't be looking, knew it was wrong to watch teenage boys like this. He knew he should just get down from the tree and leave the house, leave the two boys to get on with their night but he couldn't bring himself to move. It was like his legs had turned to stone and they weren't going to budge for anything. He watched as the two boys' hands roamed across each other's bodies, watched as they undressed each other expertly and admired their still developing chests and abdomens.

"Oh Mike." Ted had strained his ears to hear the almost silent whisper that left Cody's mouth, a strange sensation overcoming him as he heard the others name being moaned so lustfully from the lips of the boy he'd seen so many times in his visions.

Ted watched as Cody slowly dropped to his knees and began undoing the other boy's denim jeans before pulling them all the way down to his ankles. Ted knew he definitely shouldn't have been watching as Cody wrapped his thick hand around Mike's erection before guiding it into his mouth. He watched in awe as Cody's head bobbed up and down over and over again like he'd been doing this for years. He saw as Mike's head flopped backwards and his hand tangled deep into Cody's short locks.

Ted had no control over his body as his right hand swiftly undid his jeans and reached it inside of his pants, and wrapped around his own painfully hard erection. He couldn't lie that he felt like a pervert but something in his head had willed him to do it. Even though both of the boys were no older than fifteen, there was some sort of allure and possession toward Cody that compelled his hand to pump hard around his cock, imagining just what the brunette on his knees could do to his own cock.

His hand pumped harder and faster on his member as he watched Cody rise from his knees and instead move to face the window, bending over slightly. If Ted still had a heartbeat, he had no doubt that it would be beating incredibly fast right about now as he watched Mike come up from behind him and push into the ass that was presented to him. Ted let out a groan in frustration as his hand continued its pace. God knows it had been years since his last lay and he was certainly not going to miss out on free porn, no matter the age or how he'd feel afterwards.

The act itself didn't take long at all. He watched for a few minutes while Mike powered into Cody, whose face was wide but silent against the large window, his arms gripping onto the bottom of it as he tried to stay quiet with each and every thrust in. Ted didn't even bother looking at Mike once during the short ordeal as his hand sped up, his own climax hitting him right as Cody's hit. He looked down at the tree below him, ignoring the white splatter on it before tucking his member back in his pants and zipping back up.

He continued watching the two boys as they cleaned each other up. He saw as Cody handed Mike one of the towels while he sat back down on his bed, reaching for the Game Boy on the bedside table, turning it on as Mike left the room. Ted still stared at him, curiosity mixed with the same possessive tendencies causing him to lean just that little bit closer, the branch creaking under his weight.

It was when the teenage boy looked up and his light blue eyes met Ted's that something strange happened. It was like an electric shock, like a waterfall of emotion washed through him in the split second their eyes met before he leaped down from the tree and quickly ran far, far away from the house and made his way back to his own house only a few blocks away.

Less than five minutes later, he found himself back inside his large mansion of a house. He pushed through the gigantic and heavy wooden doors, hearing them slam shut before resting heavily on the back of them. He took a minute to cleanse his thoughts. He knew what he'd done was wrong and probably violated more than a hundred different laws which made him feel very, very guilty.

He opened his eyes after the minute and almost jumped in shock. Standing in front of him with a small glass half-way full of blood was Wade looking at him cautiously. "Wade, don't do that!" Ted fumed, walking past his second oldest brother.

"Theodore, are you alright?" Wade asked carefully. "You seem different."

Ted turned back around. "I'm fine." He added half a smile before heading up the large stairs and towards his room.

He entered his room and shut the large, wooden door behind him before going straight to his bed, landing on it with a soft thud, his bright blue eyes looking up at the ceiling that was high above his head. He could stare at the ceiling for hours and never find a solution to his problems. He took a deep breath, his calming method, before smiling. 'Things would get better before they got worse' he told himself as he stared at the ceiling.

The future could not come fast enough.

TBC

**A/N: **thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope the next chapter will be up a little bit quicker than this one. For future reference, all characters in this story will be using their wrestling name i.e. Cody Rhodes instead of Cody Runnels. Also, I have no idea what Cody's mother looks like, I tried to look it up but I found zilch so that's why she looks like she does. Thanks again for reading and reviewing :) GatesVengeance x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**August 31st 2002, Marietta:**

Ted was sitting silently in the back seat of his brother's large, black Range Rover, his bright blue eyes watching the insignificant lives of the humans who walked along the sidewalk, chatting happily to one another. The car came to a slow stop at the traffic lights and almost right next to him on the hot, cement footpath he saw a group of teenage boys all standing together. All of them had a skateboard in one hand, a can of soda in the other as they chatted excitedly and animatedly to each other. He inwardly groaned at the sight. He knew he was being childish in the way he resented how the boys were so carefree and had little to worry about. He knew he had it easier growing up than his brothers but it did little to soothe the irrational anger that burned inside of him.

He was very thankful when the traffic lights finally changed, the sight of the teenagers making him angrier by the second, the black car rumbling loudly as they continued down the steadily busy road in the middle of town. He turned his head towards the front and looked at his two brothers. Hunter had decided to drive today and was unnervingly quiet. It was rare when driving with the eldest immortal that he didn't rage at everything and anything around them, his temper usually getting the better of him. The blonde beast's rage had been quelled and Ted had no idea why. _'Surely it could not have been where they were going_', Ted thought wryly to himself, their destination and guest were far from frightening.

He turned his attention to Wade who was also uncharacteristically quiet. It was always strange when the black-haired hybrid was quiet; his constant chatter was Ted's lifeline from the angry, obnoxious words Hunter spoke to him. He knew that Wade was nervous about his upcoming first day teaching at school but there was something else that hung in the air of the car. He looked carefully between the two older men and caught the worried glance the pair thought was private. They were definitely worried when they had no reason to be. The thought that the two _older_ Vampires were scared of a younger Vampire that had nowhere near the strength the three of them had only enraged Ted further.

"Why _does_ Orton want to meet in a Diner of all places?" Ted asked, immediately breaking the silence in the car. "It doesn't make sense."

"No witnesses." Hunter replied.

Ted was confused. "What do you mean?"

Wade turned around in the car to look at the youngest Vampire in the car, his face hard and stern. "The snake knows what he did and he'll try anything to slither out of trouble like usual." He paused for a moment. "We need to come down on him with an iron hand."

Ted looked almost offended. "Why does everyone think that I'm the softie?" He fumed. "No one would ever suspect that the original Werewolf is the one who can't stomach a kill."

"No one said you were a softie, brother." Wade said soothingly. "But it does lull the lawbreakers into a false sense of security before you strike."

Hunter laughed dryly. "Lesnar could only dream of being a monster like you, my dear Theodore."

Ted laughed hollowly. He vividly remembered the Vampire they called 'The Beast', Brock Lesnar. Not only was Lesnar larger than Hunter but with a far worse temper that was only enhanced sevenfold when he was turned all those years ago by one of Ted's own children. Lesnar had wiped out entire towns in mere months at the end of the 1800's near Birmingham, the bloodshed was something that had never been seen and had to be stopped. That was when The Triumvirate was forced to step in, their first severe act of governing the new immortal race. Both Hunter and Wade had tried desperately to stop the beast but had failed miserably, both being cast aside as if they weren't the powerful and huge Vampires that they were.

But the bloodshed and hurt had ignited a fire deep within Ted that he didn't know existed until that time.

He had managed to finally catch Lesnar a few months later just outside of Liverpool, and lured him into a false sense of security before he tied him up in an abandoned cabin that was deep in the Woolton woods. He used thick ropes of silver chain to bind the larger blonde's wrists to the back of a heavy wooden chair. He relished as he watched the beast writhe in pain as he stabbed the immortal several times in the chest, stomach, legs and arms with both wooden and silver stakes. He never hit the heart, wanting the torture to continue. This Vampire had to pay for what he'd done. After torturing the beast for hours and hours, he finally relented and sliced the thick, blonde head off of the thick neck, ending Lesnar's immortality as the blood splattered all over him. The ultimate rush of power was something Ted would never get enough of, his smile large as the carcass that once was a killing machine, melted away to a pool of blood before him on the floor.

Ted smirked at the memory. "Orton doesn't stand a chance."

"Now _that_ is the Theodore we know and love." Hunter grinned. "Not the little Teddy-bear everyone thinks you are."

The smirk on Ted's face grew as the large, black vehicle rounded the corner and pulled into the car park of the largest Diner in town. He groaned as he saw that it looked like almost the whole population of Marietta was here and trying to get inside. He could honestly say that he wasn't surprised at the large turnout of people. After all, it was a wonderfully sunny day right at the end of Summer and it was the weekend before school returned. It also didn't surprise him since this Diner was where everyone in the town seemed to congregate of a weekend.

Ted felt a sense of relief when the car finally came to a halt, Hunter turning the ignition off as the three Original Vampires exited the car, embracing the warm sun that washed over their pale bodies. The most common misconception that people had about Vampires was that the sun was their mortal enemy; however this was far from the truth when it came to The Triumvirate. The three eldest Vampires had been gifted by their father to continue walking in the sun with no harm whatsoever. The only thing that differentiated the three from humans was their bright blue eyes, slightly paler that usual human beings complexion and of course their anti-aging, undeniable strength and the two large fangs that appeared on either side of their front teeth when angered or hungry.

The children that the three originals had turned stood out a lot more. All of the humans that were turned still had the strength, the fangs, their aging stopped and their skin was also quite pale. But their eye colour had changed to a permanent blood red and their tolerance to the sun had also deteriorated. And while the sun's harmful rays did not burn them to a crisp, if any of the newer Vampires stepped out into the sun, their skin would burn and quite badly. Most of the humans the three had turned over their time chose to remain indoors and only appear during night time, but there were some that chose take sun protection to the extreme and lather themselves in layers and layers of sunscreen and dress completely covered in long sleeved tops and pants even if the weather was hot outside.

Randy Orton was one of these Vampires that refused to give up his love of the sun. He was also the first human Ted had turned and on top of that, was his first male lover. Ted had first met Randy ninety years after he was first turned by Hunter in a small town a few hours away from Cardiff. Randy was twenty-one, married and a father who lived in a small, wooden house that was one door down from his own father's. The pair had met down at the local tavern where the two instantly hit it off, chatting and drinking long into the night. The pair promised to meet every single night at the same tavern and it wasn't long before their friendship quickly went up a gear.

It wasn't until a week into their new found friendship that Randy divulged to Ted that his marriage was less than perfect. In fact, Randy had told him just how depressed he truly was. His wife was beautiful but their sex life was severely lacking due his problem with being able to get aroused around her, the fact that he had been able to get her pregnant was a miracle in itself. It was another week after that that Randy had told him that he often found men more attractive then women and that he often daydreamed of what it would be like to be with one. This was news that shocked Ted somewhat, although he'd be lying if he didn't say that he also often thought this. The fact that Hunter and Wade fucked like rabbits at every possible opportunity only fueled his fire and curiosity.

It wasn't until another two weeks after that that Randy had told Ted that he found him very attractive, so attractive that he often imagined him instead while he was with his wife. This news, however, went straight to Ted's cock, a whole new sensation overcoming him as the pair continued bantering back and forth until the establishment closed in the early hours of the morning. Instead of going their separate ways after yet another night together, Ted led the much younger man down the street and into the trees that hid them completely. He grabbed onto Randy's hand as he led them right into the middle of the trees, the moon casting a silver glow as they shared their first kiss. The kiss between the immortal and the human lasted what felt like forever before it progressed into their first sexual encounter, Randy more then willing to take what Ted had to give him. They stayed in the clearing until the sun started to come up, going their separate ways before agreeing to meet up again that night.

That was the first night of their new relationship and that soon progressed from not even bothering to go to the tavern but instead meeting in that clearing every night, exploring each other's bodies without even thinking of the consequences. It was a whole year before Ted showed Randy the true him, the Vampire him. He had expected the young man to run, never to see him again but Randy had assured him he would do no such thing, he had even asked Ted to turn him then and there. Ted refused night after night and one particular night almost two years after the first night they met, they got into their first fight. They had been yelling so loudly at each other that they didn't even think that they might attract some attention from some of the other townsfolk. It wasn't until they both had finally calmed down and embraced that they heard a noise from the darkness.

"Men do not kiss men!" The voice boomed from behind the trees, Randy's entire body tensing as he recognized the voice instantly.

"Father, it's not as it seems!" Randy called back, separating from Ted immediately.

The tall man stepped out from the trees and could not have looked madder. The similarities between the man and his son were almost frightening. "You will do well to do not disgrace me like this!" He raged, closing the gap even more so he was now face to face with his child. He reached his hand up and slapped the cheek hard. "I refuse to have a child like _you_! You leave this town and don't you ever come back, you hear me, boy?"

"B-but father..." Randy stammered, emotion overwhelming his every sense. "What about Samantha? Alannah? I can't just leave them!"

"Yes, you will." His father shot back. "Get out of my sight!" He raged before turning on his heel and heading back through the deep woods.

Randy dropped to his knees on the ground, not caring about the dust that was getting all over his clothes. His head dropped into his hands as he sobbed. He'd lost his father, his wife and his child for Ted. As much as he loved Ted, he loved his family just the same, especially his daughter. Alannah would be the hardest one to walk away from.

Ted reached down to pull the younger man off his knees and up onto his feet. "Come on Randy, let's go." He said quietly.

Randy turned to look at the immortal, his eyes red from crying. "Why _should_ I go with you? You're never going to turn me." He snapped. "I've lost my family for you!"

"I will turn you." Ted said quietly. "Just give me some time, please?" He added, watching the slight smile that crept across Randy's face. "Now, come on please. You need to get away from here. We'll stay with my brothers."

Randy reached out and linked hands with the older man as they walked through the rest of the cold, dark woods together, to god knows where. The young man had a smile on his face as he followed blindly behind Ted.

It was another five long years before Ted finally agreed to turn Randy. He had gotten plenty of advice from his two older, much more experienced brothers and tried to do it as intimately as he could. The last thing he wanted was for his lover's first experience as an immortal to be traumatizing. He performed the task without hesitation; one single bite was all he needed to complete the ritual. His heart ached at the sight of the young man writhing around on the large bed, but within seconds it was all over and now standing before him was the newest Vampire.

But what Ted could not foresee about turning his lover was just how much Randy's emotions were enhanced.

The first few years of Randy as a Vampire were fine but with every human Ted turned, the more jealous Randy got. Ted knew it was upsetting his lover, but he was not to defy his father's wishes. Eventually, the jealousy turned into rage and Randy turned into nothing more than a rage-filled, passive aggressive asshole. He would continuously pick fights with Ted, blatantly flirt with anyone and anything when he knew his immortal lover was right behind him and drink the blood of any human he found, whether in broad daylight or not, only stopping when Ted had to literally rip his mouth from the poor man or woman's neck.

After less than three years of being immortal, with a heavy heart Ted ended his relationship with Randy, kicking him out of the large house he shared with his brothers and instead investing himself completely in creating and governing the race his father had forced the three of them to begin. Wade had been a constant help and companion with trying to get Ted over his love and eventually after many years he was, his heart empty but he was happy.

Randy, however, had changed completely with the break-up. He had not taken the split well, instead channeling his rage into psychopathic tendencies to get the attention of the Triumvirate and most importantly Ted. He was never as bad or as intense as Lesnar, the child he had turned himself, but he was definitely sadistic. He relished in the feeling of taking away someone's life from them, the ultimate power rush it gave him was something he would never tire of. But his heart remained broken, desperate for another to fill it, only to come up short. Over the years he'd managed to elude the governing group of Vampires, careful enough to not draw attention to his indiscretions.

But time had finally caught up with him and he had to face the facts now or never, this was now his last stand.

Ted groaned as the trio entered the large Diner, not because of the large amount of people there but the fact that there guest was not. He walked up to the woman behind the counter, her red eyes going wider then dinner plates as she looked into his own. She came around from behind the counter and bowed her head gently for the three immortals. "To what do we owe for the three of you today?" she asked, her voice squeaky.

Ted glanced to his brothers who shrugged; none of them knew who this woman was. "We need a table in the corner. We have business to attend to." He said sharply.

The lady Vampire bowed her head once more and scurried away to the corner that was right in the back corner, almost secluded from those who would try and get a look at them. There weren't many Vampires close to where they were now situated but a lot of them had migrated to America when the Triumvirate had, desperate for their council and their protection. The young Vampire returned a few minutes later, an angry looking family following her as she led them to the table that was right in the corner.

She leant down closer to them, handing them each a menu. "Just order whatever, I don't want you getting any unnecessary looks from any other patrons."

Wade smiled, glancing at the name badge that was on her yellow uniform. "Thank you Nancy."

The waitress giggled before leaving the table. Hunter turned to look at his lover before laughing. "You're giving her false hope, my love." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Wade's right cheek.

"I was just being nice." Wade answered softly, picking up the menu and investing himself completely in it.

Ted had opened his mouth and was ready to say something smart back when he looked over at the door. In through the door came a group of five or so teenagers, but he focused on the dark-haired tall boy with the slender frame and blue eyes, perfect white teeth on display as he smiled. It was Cody. If Ted could still stop breathing, it would have stopped right then and there, the sight so breathtaking.

"My, how you've grown." Ted said quietly but Hunter and Wade could hear him perfectly and turned to see what the prophet was looking at.

"Is that Cody?" Wade asked after a moment, turning his head slightly to see Ted nod.

"So that _kid_ there is the one who shapes our existence?" Hunter scoffed, turning his attention back to Ted who looked less than impressed by the comment. "At least he's pretty."

Wade turned to face Hunter in an instant. "Pervert." He snapped, Hunter merely grinning. "It's not funny! That poor kid is probably sixteen or seventeen and you're pushing five-hundred!"

Hunter laughed. "But Ted's allowed to look."

"You have two-hundred and fifty years on Ted." Wade answered.

Ted zoned out the pair as they continued to bicker from across the table, a common thing that sometimes cracked him up but also drove him crazy. His eyes stayed focused on the teenage boy who had now taken a seat facing him on the other side of the establishment. He was watching the boy with fascination as he talked excitedly to his friends, noticing that the other boy he saw with Cody that night was sitting right next to him. He had been watching Cody with such a determined face that he only realized that Cody was looking back at him after about a minute, their blue eyes meeting once more. He watched as some sort of realization came over the young man, his eyes wide as he looked at Ted.

Ted stood up grinning. "Before our beloved guest gets here, I must use the rest room."

Hunter rolled his eyes not even bothering to respond before indulging back into the conversation he was having with his lover.

Ted walked the short distance from his seat to the rest room, aware that he was being watched as he heard the door shut from behind him. He glanced around the small, tiled room and was glad that no one else was in there. He walked over to the urinal and undid his pants, pulling his cock out from the tight confines of his briefs before doing his business. He only had to wait less than a few minutes before he heard the door creak open and with a quick glance he saw that it was Cody.

He felt the young man's eyes on him, most predominantly the exposed part of him. He turned his attention and saw that the young man was indeed looking at his cock. He smirked, "You know, it's not nice to stare at someone else's dick when they're taking a piss." After he'd finished he pulled the thick piece of meat back into his pants, zipping up his jeans and walking over to the wash basin, the hot water rolling over his hands.

"Have I met you before?" Cody asked out of nowhere.

Ted turned around, wiping the excess water on his black jeans as he leaned up against the basin for support. "I think I would remember meeting someone like you."

Cody blushed. "It's just...I remember your eyes. I swear I've seen them looking at me before."

"Maybe they have." Ted answered coyly. "But I can assure this is the first time we've met." He added, pausing for a moment before extending his hand. "I'm Ted. Ted DiBiase."

Cody's hand met his and instantly what felt like a spark of electricity passed through them. "Cody Rhodes."

Ted's hand dropped but the teenage boy stepped one step closer to him, their faces now less than a foot apart. "What are you doing Cody?"

"I don't know." Cody answered, closing the gap even further. "I have this compelling feeling to kiss you."

Ted laughed but did little to stop the gap closing. Truth was, he wanted this and bad. "Do you often proposition men like this Cody?"

Cody stepped closer again, his feet on either side of Ted's legs as their faces were now closer then ever. He shook his head, "Not usually."

"Why now?" Ted asked, watching the attractive young man who refused to drop eye contact. "Cause I'm much too old for you."

Cody laughed. "You aren't. You couldn't be more then five years older then me."

Ted looked at the young man carefully. "I'm not going to kiss you Cody." He watched as the teenagers face fell. "At least not today when you're still underage. And not in some dingy bathroom."

Cody smiled softly. "But one day?"

"Maybe." Ted answered, leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss to the young man's cheek. "Keep that for the next time." He added before slithering out from Cody and walking towards the door, a smile on his face as he watched as the young man's face went bright right.

He walked back to the table, glad that Orton was still not there yet. He took his seat once more and grinned as he watched Cody return to his own. Wade was watching him the entire time.

"Okay, spill. What just happened?" He asked, almost grinning.

"Well, it's not every day you get propositioned by a seventeen year old in the bathroom." Ted grinned, watching his brothers' eyes widen in horror. "No, not like that. He just wanted to kiss me, and desperately."

Hunter was no longer amused or impressed. "Ted, who is this kid? You keep him shrouded in mystery all the time, I think we both deserve to know who he really is."

"Like I have told you before; he is the key to all of our fates." Ted answered, groaning when Hunter merely rolled his eyes. "I am not lying to you! It will all make sense soon."

"Never pegged you for someone that was into teenagers." The three heard the familiar, deep voice they'd grown to forget as their guest finally took his seat next to Ted. "Hello again, gentlemen."

"Take a seat Randy and let's get this over with." Ted groaned watching as the youngest Vampire at the table took his seat, pulling over his large overcoat as he sat close to Ted, perhaps a little too close. "Wade, get the pen and paper ready." He ordered Wade who quickly pulled out an old notebook and a fresh pen. "This hearing is now in session."

Hunter pulled out his own papers, looking over them quickly. "Randal Orton you stand accused of the murder and torture of over fifty humans and Vampires. And the creation of the worst monster we have seen; Brock Lesnar. How do you plead?"

"Guilty of course." Randy smirked. "I'm very proud of what I've done."

"Then you are hereby sentenced to death." Hunter said simply, handing his papers back to Wade, who was scribbling furiously. "Theodore will be your executioner."

Randy laughed loudly at the suggestion. "_Theodore_?! He couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Theodore killed Lesnar." Hunter said simply, watching Randy's eyes widen in shock. "And no, all the rumors you heard about your child's demise were not true." He paused, watching Randy relax a little bit. "He did much, much more horrific things to him."

Randy glanced to his left, looked at the man he used to love with the upmost fear in his eyes. He couldn't believe that the man he used to love entirely and completely could be so violent. He'd heard of some of the things that happened to his beloved Brock, but to now find out that they weren't completely true but even worse then that. "Let's go. I want this finished." He said suddenly, standing up and pulling his coat back on.

The trio also stood up, collecting their things and heading to the door. Ted slung an arm around his former lover's shoulders and leant close to his ear. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Randal." He whispered. "And I'm certainly going to enjoy it." He didn't realize that Cody's eyes were on him the entire time.

Wade was following behind them and quickly pulled out his wallet, handing a few fifty dollar bills to Nancy, who looked so surprised. "Thank you for letting us use your establishment. Have a nice day, Nancy." He smiled as he jogged out to the car where the other three were already inside.

Ted glanced to Randy sitting next to him, looking more terrified then ever. "Don't worry Randy, I'll go easy on you, I promise."

Randy had never been more terrified in his life.

TBC.

**A/N: **thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. A little Randiasi never hurt anyone, now did it ;) correct me if I'm wrong, but school goes back in America at the start of September? And foldintothenight; glad I could make your birthday better with some Codiasi, hope you had a good birthday :)

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing. Much love, GatesVengeance x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**First day of School September 2002, Marietta:**

Cody had been awake for hours now, his head swamped with nerves and questions he had no answers to. It was the first day of school for the New Year, his final year, but he wasn't nervous about that. He'd been staring at his reflection for a while now, unable to look away from the unattractive sight in front of him. And no, he wasn't worried about the tiny zit on his chin; he was staring at the rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth that had replaced his perfectly straight white teeth. He was getting more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. Dustin, his half-brother had warned him about this. This condition was something that ran in the family, a curse that could not be broken.

Dustin was a lot older than Cody and was usually nowhere to be seen. For some reason he had always hated Cody, always resented his for no apparent reason. Cody had always suspected that it was because they had different mothers or maybe because of the way their father treated them. Cody was the youngest boy, the baby of the family, and their father always lavished extra attention on him, much more then Dustin ever got or would ever get, and boy did Dustin make sure Cody knew about it. The number of times that Dustin had _accidentally_ tripped Cody over when their parents weren't looking was beyond ridiculous or even the time that the eldest had almost attempted to drown him in the pool that one time, Cody's mother walking out at just the right time to stop Dustin. Cody didn't much like his half-brother after the incident, or he try to talk to him.

Cody could hardly say that he was excited when Dustin arrived at his house only a few months ago, face the perfect example of concerned. He'd walked through the house and right up to his youngest sibling's bedroom where he told him everything he knew about the condition. For the first time, Cody saw his oldest half-brother in his true form; with rows and rows of white, razor sharp teeth pointing at him harshly, his ears were pointed at the tip and much larger than ever and then there were the two large grey coloured wings that were folded tightly against his large, muscular back.

Cody was absolutely terrified. He quickly moved from his spot on the bed and retreated to the corner. "W-w-what are you?" He had stammered, fear coursing through his entire body.

"Cody, there's no need to be frightened." Dustin had said calmly. He picked up a hand-held mirror that was sitting on Cody's bedside table and handed it to the teenager who was still cowering in the corner. "Have a look for yourself."

Cody cautiously lifted the mirror up to his face and looked into the slightly dirty glass. His blue eyes widened with horror as he saw the exact replica of his brother staring right back at him. He let out a startled yelp before dropping the mirror onto the floorboards, hearing it shatter into a hundred pieces. He looked up at his brother, tears welling in his eyes as he asked, "Dustin, what the fuck are we?"

"Granddad said we are Faeries." Dustin spoke quietly, sighing when he saw Cody roll his eyes. "It's different to what you think, Codes." He paused for a moment. "Instead of being like the miniature ones in all those stories that live at the bottom of the garden, we are warriors. We fight against other supernaturals."

Cody audibly gulped. "Other supernaturals?"

"You know, like Vampires, Werewolves, those sorts of things." Dustin answered, rolling his eyes as he heard Cody scoff. "You can scoff all you want, Cody, but I know for a fact that there are Vampires here in Marietta." He paused for a moment. "There is even one that skulks around this house."

Now Cody was scared. He glanced out the window suddenly, glad that there wasn't something out there. "How do you know?"

"Once you get used to our abilities, it gets easier to distinguish between the races-" Dustin started to explain but was cut off by the younger one.

"No, I mean how do you know that there is one that hangs around outside?" Cody pressed, nerves welling up in him again.

"Because I've seen him." Dustin answered simply. "He's got blonde hair, big-ish guy with bright blue eyes. He's been here the past few times I've tried to work up the courage to talk to you."

Cody listened to the description carefully, but he could not recall anything like that. Except for the time he thought he'd seen two blue eyes staring back at him from the darkness that one time a few years ago when Mike had stayed over. "What does he want?"

"I don't know." Dustin shrugged. "He could know about what you are or he might just like you. But I don't know."

Cody walked back over to where his half-brother was sitting on the bed. "I guess that's somewhat comforting."

Dustin reached into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a black, worn, old looking book and handed it to Cody. "This is a book that Granddad gave me not long before he died. It's a detailed history of our ancestry along with accounts of run-ins with other creatures." He said, smiling slightly when he saw Cody flicking through the old pages. "We are very powerful creatures Cody, so powerful that we can only reveal our true selves to those we want to see it."

Cody looked up at the older man, who he noticed looked like he usually did. "How do you do that?"

"All you have to do is imagine a mask. Once you picture this mask, you can choose when to pull it down to reveal who you truly are." Dustin explained. "But the mask can crack in times of passion, anger or even weakness so you have to be careful."

"Hey, so how come Dad isn't like this then?" Cody asked.

"This gene we have in our family skips a generation and only travels to boys, which is why Dad doesn't have it and why Kristin doesn't either. So your kids won't get it either." Dustin answered.

Cody laughed. "I'm not having kids so to carry this on rests with you."

"I'm not having them either." Dustin answered. "I actually don't think I have that much time left, actually."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Cody asked, confused and angry.

"That Vampire that I've seen skulking around the house, well I may have pissed him off in more ways than one." Dustin answered. "After tonight, I have to leave and not return for a long time."

"Dustin." Cody whined. He more disappointed then anything. His older half-brother definitely took after their father with their temper. "So you're just going to leave after dumping all of this on me?"

"It's not safe for me here anymore, Codes." Dustin answered with a soft sigh. "And besides, I'll still keep in contact with you. Plus everything you need to know is in that book." He paused for a moment, emotion getting caught in his throat as he looked at his almost seventeen year old brother. Cody was too young for all this, but he had to take over this responsibility at some point. "You were always better than me Cody. You were always stronger than me. We are powerful creatures that can kill most others."

"Then why do you have to run if we can kill Vampires?" Cody was confused.

"Because he's not the usual Vampire." Dustin said quietly. "He's _different._"

Cody had opened his mouth about to speak when he saw his older half-brother rising from his spot on the bed, his long arm reaching down to pick up the bag he'd brought over, a somber expression on his face. "Don't go yet Dustin. Please." Cody said quietly, his own emotion building in his throat as he watched the older man carefully.

"Code, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." Dustin said quietly. "I promise I will keep in touch." He walked over to his half-brother that was still sitting on the bed before reaching down and giving the teenager a tight hug. "See ya Cody." He had said before he left the room and the house.

Dustin had kept his promise, somewhat. Every week for the past few months, Cody got a phone call from him asking how he was, how he was going with everything, and just to make sure he was okay. But for the past few weeks, Cody had heard nothing from the older man, which only added to fuel his anxiety and push his fears into overdrive. The words Dustin had said to him about the Vampire he'd 'pissed off' had stuck with him and left an unsettling feeling right in the pit of his stomach. He'd spent many sleepless nights just lying awake waiting to hear from his brother, but there was nothing and every day that passed made him feel sicker and sicker.

He found himself also thinking about the Vampire that was apparently skulking around his house. The Vampire his half-brother had described sounded a lot like the man he'd met in the bathroom when he'd went to the Diner with his friends. But the man in the bathroom didn't act like the Vampires in the old, tattered book Dustin had given him; the man didn't even look the way the book described. He thought maybe he was being paranoid, living off his brothers words, but he still felt an unsettling presence each and every time he shut his curtains before bed.

"Cody, its time for breakfast!" He heard his mother's voice calling him from downstairs.

With a deep sigh, he stepped away from the mirror, putting down the old book before heading towards his bedroom door. He let out a long yawn he didn't realize he was holding as he headed downstairs. Today was going to be a very long day.

**Across town at the Triumvirate's house:**

Ted lifted his hand and wiped the blood that had spurted across his face. His bright blue eyes glanced down to see the puddle of what used to be his lover, his first lover, before he walked across the concrete floor of the basement to get a mop and bucket. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he cleaned up, knowing Wade would be angry if he left even a drop of blood on the floor, but that wasn't why he was upset. His mind raced back through all his memories of Randy Orton; his smile, those beautiful eyes and his deep, voice that always drove him wild.

He took a deep breath as he began to clean, the brand new mop barely able to clean up the large quantity of blood that was splattered everywhere on the floor. He felt another lone tear roll down his cheek as he furiously cleaned up. His head would not let him rest; his conscience was so clogged up with regret and confusion. The more he thought about his current situation, the more he realized just how stupid he had been. Yes, Randy _had_ done some terrible things, quite horrific things, but they weren't nearly as bad as Lesnar's crimes. They weren't even close.

After a few more minutes, the cleaning was finally done. Ted lifted up the bucket and mop and carried it towards the sink that was in the corner. He let out another deep sigh before he poured the contents down the sink. He watched the water intently as another few tears escaped his usually emotionless eyes, the thick, red coloured water leaving next to no trace of anything as it spiraled down the drain. Once all the contents were gone, he placed the cleaning supplies back on the concrete floor with a soft thud before he walked across the hard floor and up the old, rickety staircase that led back to the house.

He opened the door and stepped onto the white tiled floor that led straight into the kitchen, pausing for a moment as he heard the soft murmuring of his brothers who were barely four feet away, more than likely sitting at the kitchen bench, no doubt talking about him. He closed the door a little harder than he first intended, hearing it close with a sharp snap as he trudged across the white floor before coming face to face with his two brothers, who were both staring at him, half-empty glasses of blood in their hands.

"It is done." Ted said solemnly before walking over to the fridge, pulling out his own blood bag and throwing it into the microwave while also reaching up to get a glass from the cupboard. He turned around to see both of his brothers' bright blue eyes looking at him with concern. "What? I have done what you asked."

"Theodore, don't feel so bad." Wade said calmly. "You have done what is for the greater good, don't feel guilty."

Ted rolled his eyes as he turned around, squeezing the contents of the blood bag into a small glass, watching as the small amount of blood filled it so perfectly. He lifted it to his lips and took a long sip before turning back to the two older immortals. "He didn't deserve to die. Lesnar was far worse than he ever was."

"Yes, but if Orton had been allowed to stay alive, his actions would have only gotten worse." Hunter spoke calmly before he drained the remainder of his own glass of blood. "You should never have turned him, Ted. He showed signs of being obsessive even before you turned him."

Ted shrugged. "You do crazy things when you're in love."

Wade lifted his own glass to his lips and drained the remainder of its contents before placing it perhaps a little too harshly back on the bench, the bottom of glass cracking all along the bottom and half way up the side. "Fuck, that's the second one this morning!" He fumed, picking up the glass and taking it over to the bin where he threw it in, the glass fully shattering as he walked away.

Hunter could not help but laugh. "Babe, you need to calm down, it's not going to be that bad."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to teach a bunch of smart-assed teenagers!" Wade snapped, Hunter grinning in return. "And wipe that shit-eating grin off your face right now! You're supposed to be supportive, not an asshole!" That caused Hunter to stop grinning immediately.

It was Ted's turn to laugh this time. "I think you'll be fine with this teaching thing, Wade."

Wade had turned to smile before he glanced at the clock, which read 7.15am. His bright blue eyes widened in horror as he realized just how late he was. He reached down to grab his briefcase that was carelessly thrown on the bench and had just turned on his heel about to leave the tiny kitchen area before he heard Hunter clearing his throat. He turned back around and leant down to kiss his older lover, grin on the large blondes face as their lips touched for a moment while Ted made gagging noises in the background.

"Oh, grow up Theodore." Wade groaned as he pulled away from the older man. "I'll see you later." He said with a nervous smile and was just about to turn around when he felt a strong grip on his forearm.

"Here, have this." Hunter said quietly as he pulled off the ring that was on his ring finger on his right hand and handed it to the younger immortal. "I don't want anyone hitting on you while I'm not around."

Wade's smile grew so large it was almost vertical as he slid the old, precious ring on his left hand ring finger, a strange feeling of completion overwhelming him as he looked at his large left hand, the slight sparkle of gold glinting as he moved his hand back and forth. He glanced at the clock one last time, seeing it was now 7.19am and time was running out for him to get to school on time. He leant down and kissed the oldest immortal one last time, a little more passion behind his kiss before he grabbed his briefcase and almost ran out the door.

Ted grinned, "You two are so in love it's revolting."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Theodore." Hunter grinned walking past the youngest as he placed the glass in the sink.

Wade walked through the large front door and heard it close with a soft thud, the cool September air blowing across his face as he walked across the front porch, down the steps and towards the garage, pulling out his keys and clicking a button that opened the door easily that revealed the three expensive cars that were housed inside. He grinned as he walked over to his car, a shiny black Mercedes sedan. He clicked the unlock button on his remote before opening the door and sliding onto the warm, leather seats.

He started up the car as he let out a deep breath to calm his nerves. As he started out of the long, lavish driveway, he was starting to get more and more nervous. He'd spent a good five years at College, getting his degree and had even spent at least half of those years doing practical, unpaid work at various High Schools near by, but no amount of practice could compare to his first day. He tried to remain calm as he turned the corner and could see the large, public High School standing ominously just down the road. He reached the establishment and quickly found a park, pulling his new car into a park that was on either side of two, rundown mini-vans. He almost felt bad that he had such a good car.

He jumped out of the car, grinning as the cool air hit his face once more before locking it and heading towards where he thought the administration office was. He confidently strolled through the office before stopping at the desk where a rather attractive, blonde woman was sitting; her long hair pulled all to one side as it left her name badge open, which read 'Michelle'. "Hi, I'm Michelle and welcome to Marietta High School. How can I help you today?" She smiled at him, showing her perfectly straight teeth.

"Hello, I'm Wade Barrett." Wade said with a smile, watching the woman's eyes light up at the sound of his accent. He groaned inwardly, there was something about Americans that seemed to go crazy for his voice. "I'm the new History teacher here and I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go so I headed in here."

"I'll just get your signature here, first so we can officially now you're here." Michelle spoke happily as she fiddled around with a folder on her desk. She pulled out a sheet that Wade could see had all his name and details on it. "Now, everyday when you get in, you need to make sure you're signing in. So come straight here every morning and sign this." She smiled, handing him the form, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she saw the expensive looking ring on his finger, the intricate, gold detail standing a mile out. "You're married? But you're so young!"

Wade smiled as he finished his signature, sliding the form and pen back to her. "I was lucky to find love so young, I guess." He smiled, fondly thinking of all his memories with Hunter. Their love was not as straight forward as most, their joint hatred for each other just one day finally exploded into a violent battle not too long after Wade had been turned, words and expletives being thrown carelessly at each other as they went back and forth. That was, until Hunter leant in and kissed him, sparking an eternity of love.

"She's a very lucky girl then, to find a catch like you." Michelle said happily, breaking Wade's trance of memories as he focused back on her. "Okay, so Mr. Drew McIntyre is the Head History teacher and his office is in C-Block, right in the far corner. Good luck on your first day." She said with a large smile as Wade turned to walk out of the administration office and headed towards the furthest block of classrooms right in the far left hand corner.

His eyes scanned through the entire playground, taking note of all the different students that were already starting to congregate at the various benches and parts of brick walls all along the property, while his nerves started to get the best of him. He'd met with the head of the History department a few weeks earlier to discuss what sort of hours he'd be doing, what topics he'd be teaching and all the boring details that came along with being a High School History teacher.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached C-Block. He looked up and saw who he remembered to be Mr. McIntyre retreating back into an office right in the corner. He let a small smile creep across his attractive face as he headed towards the stairs, climbing them in unnatural speed before crossing the small distance to the tiny office that was right in the corner. He paused for a moment, straightening his black dress shirt before reaching his right hand up and knocking sharply three times on the worn down, wooden door.

Barely a second later, the door was opened by the head of the History department, Mr. McIntyre, who was dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a soft blue dress shirt that was mostly hidden by the grey tie and suit on top of it. Wade took a moment to appreciate just how attractive his new boss was, with his defined cheek bones, lightly tanned coloured skin and the long, brown hair that was pulled back with a hair band. "Mr. Barrett?" He asked, Scottish accent on full display. "Come right in."

Those few seconds he spent in the same presence as Drew gave the younger man away immediately. Wade stepped inside the small office, closing the door quickly with a sharp snap. "Do you think it wise for a Werewolf to be teaching students?" He drawled after a moment, relishing in the way that Drew visibly tensed.

"And how do you know what I am?" Drew panicked, his face flushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Some might say I'm the first." Wade drawled taking the empty seat that was across from the other man, who face quickly drained of its colour.

"But how is that possible? We aren't immortal." Drew was definitely scared now. "Unless you're not all Wolf."

"Very good, Mr. McIntyre." Wade grinned, letting his two fangs slide from his teeth momentarily before letting them retract. He almost laughed as he watched Drew squirm. "Do you know who I am?"

"I've heard of you." Drew said quietly. "Are you one of the three?" To which Wade nodded. "Then you can't be the original werewolf. Our first was Roman Reigns."

"Roman was my brother, my younger brother. I turned before he did." Wade said quietly, his nerves returning at the mention of his brother. "And besides, he never turned anyone. He died when I became immortal."

"That's not what the Wolf history reads as." Drew spoke calmly. "It says our first is Roman and he created our cursed race."

Wade was beyond confused but decided to let the whole situation slide. Perhaps they had gotten his and Roman's names mixed up in the beginning, hell they used to get mistaken for all the time, despite the fact that Roman was several skin shades darker than Wade. "Do you have my timetable?" He asked, watching as Drew finally relaxed and fidgeted around on his desk for the paper.

"Here you go." Drew said handing him a piece of white paper that was highlighted in several different colours, the code for the colours was down the bottom for him to see easily enough. "You have a pretty full on schedule, I hope you can handle it."

Wade stood up, taking note of all the different colours and potential classes, his eyes settling on the last class for today, the one that he knew the boy that Ted valued so highly, Cody Rhodes, would be in. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle this." He said with a grin before leaving the tiny office that contained the newly discovered Werewolf.

The rest of Wade's day was fairly uneventful and went by quite smoothly. He'd had a few terrors in some of his earlier and younger classes, which prepared him for the worse students who knew exactly what to do to rile up their teachers. He'd even managed to cover the fact that he wasn't eating or drinking all day, claiming he'd had a large breakfast and that he was drinking, they just kept missing it. Today was going quite well indeed. That was until the last class of the day which contained the boy that he was most interested in.

The senior class all filed into the room after lunch in an organized yet noisy manner as they took their seats, still eagerly chatting as Wade waited for them all to come in. Once they were all in, he walked over and shut the door, immediately stopping all the various conversations in the room as he retreated back to his desk and completed the roll check. His eyes lingered on the boy who answered to 'Cody', still trying to wrap his head around what was so special about this boy.

Once he'd finished doing all the formalities, he stood up in front of the class, nerves building once more as he introduced himself for what felt like the hundredth time. "Hello everyone, I am Mr. Barrett and I am the new History teacher for this school." Wade said calmly, trying not to get disheartened that there was barely a response. He groaned inwardly as he walked around the room handing out the booklets for their subject, which this term was 'Che Guevara', while talking in length about the man.

The double period seemed to fly by and in no time at all, the students and the teacher heard the bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. He walked back to his desk and packed up his things as the students did the same before flying out the door, eager to get home. Wade had just finished backing his briefcase when he looked up and saw Cody Rhodes standing in front of him. "Is there anything I can help you with, Cody?" Wade asked cautiously, not sure what to expect.

"There is actually, sir." Cody said, slight lisp coming through as he spoke. "I was wondering about your friend Ted actually."

Wade didn't need to hear the next bit. Ted hadn't explicitly told him what had happened when he'd been concerned by the teen but he certainly didn't need or want one of his students lusting after one of his brothers that was only using him for things he was keeping secret. He held his hand up, stopping the boy mid-sentence. "Cody, stop." He said sharply. "I am not going to help you with a man, who is far too old for you and is not good for you."

"How can you say that about your own friend?" Cody asked, his eyes blown wide in shock. "I'll just go to him myself then!" He added dramatically before storming off.

Wade let out a long sigh as he watched the teen leave the classroom, he thought maybe the boy would go running to Ted, but then he remembered he didn't care. He was doing the poor boy a favor by preventing them being together, not the other way round. He had just stood up and was about to leave the room when he came face to face with one of the other students of the class; Justin Gabriel. He smiled softly at the teenager. "Yes Justin? What can I help you with?"

"I've come to you with a message." The boy spoke in an almost demented way, his eyes wide and still. "Your brother Roman is not happy with you, and is going to make sure you, too, are unhappy."

Wade had opened his mouth to respond, fear and confusion coursing through his veins before he watched the young man with black hair and tanned skin leave the room. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and hurried out the door, hearing it slam on the way out as he walked towards the small office in the corner of the building. He didn't even bother to knock as he charged through, happy to see Drew was still sitting there, looking over papers.

"Yes, Barrett?" He drawled, eyes glancing back to his paper.

Wade let the door shut behind him with a firm snap, causing the younger man to look up at him once more. "You need to tell me all you know about Roman Reigns and you need to tell me now."

TBC.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I have decided to use the spelling of 'Faeries' instead of 'Fairies' so please don't try and correct it, they will be very different to what is children's books. I hope to have the next chapter up soon and the next chapter will have some slash in it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, much love GatesVengeance x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**October 12th 2002, Marietta:**

Wade was pacing furiously around his house, making sure that there was absolutely no sign whatsoever that he and his two brothers were Vampires. He had agreed to start up a monthly extra tuition for his senior students that wanted the extra help when it came to his class. He at been surprised at first at how many of the students were actually interested, but was less than keen about the process of telling his brothers. Although, Hunter and Ted were much more accepting about it, promising to stay out of sight and out of mind during his tuition sessions.

He was probably most concerned about _who_ had signed up for the class. He wasn't worried that the boy Ted was fascinated with had signed up; it was another teenage boy that was troubling him. Justin Gabriel had signed up and although the teenager seemed to be a model student during class, as soon as that bell rang, he'd hang around to tell Wade the exact same message about his brother. His brother, who he'd watched die was apparently still alive and spawning new Werewolves, claiming to be the original.

The first time he'd been confronted with such a message, he'd ran straight to the head of the History department, Mr. Drew McIntyre, where he had been able to attain some information and a book apparently about his brother. He had lost count of the amount of times he'd read the damned thing, the words blurring the line of fact to fiction, his head failing to comprehend the information in front of him. After receiving these cryptic and confronting messages, he finally decided to tell Hunter and Ted about them. Hunter was, of course, mad, while Ted was just plain confused. The trio tried to research this situation in such detail that if was anything else the problem would have been solved long ago. But after weeks of searching, they found nothing and reluctantly decided to just wait until Roman revealed himself, if at all.

Wade was lost deeply in his thoughts when he heard a sharp three knocks at the door. He walked from his spot in the drawing room, noticing that the other two had now disappeared from the kitchen, before reaching the large, wooden double doors, pulling one open to reveal three of his students. "Cody, Mike, Damien, come in!" He smiled, opening the door wider to let the three teenagers inside.

"My house looks like crap compared to this!" Mike Mizanin whined, glancing around at all the pieces of artwork in the large, exquisitely furnished house.

"Your house looks like crap compared to any house!" Damien Sandow grinned, getting a sharp nudge in his ribs. "Well, the truth hurts my dear friend."

Wade was watching Cody the entire time, who was looking around desperately, as if for something or someone. He inwardly groaned after he realized just who he was looking for; Ted. He was going to try his hardest to prevent the two from being anywhere near each other. "Okay boys, straight through here and we'll reach the study." He directed, leading the boys through another few rooms before stopping in a dark room right on the other side of the house.

The room was large, much like the others, and was decorated in a mahogany pine colour like the rest of the house, a large table with matching chair sat in the middle with a jug of water and a pile of books being the centerpiece. Around on the walls there were lots of pictures, some portraits while there were three large ones that looked like family crests. The oldest was a picture of a large shield, coloured green and black with a beastly looking bull embedded into the middle, a large 'H' sitting right at the top. The second oldest was a picture of a large shield, coloured brown and yellow, the distinct outline of a wolf embedded into the large picture, a large 'R' sitting proudly at the top. The third and youngest looking crest had a large shield right in the middle, coloured red and blue with what looked like an outline of an unholy being hidden deep in the colours, a large 'D' sitting up the top.

"Are those crests?" Cody asked after a moment, eyes glancing to Wade, who was still watching him carefully.

"Yes, these are mine and my two friends' crests." Wade answered simply. "When we all moved from England a few years back, we decided to take them with us. It's a part of our ancestry."

"But there's no 'B' up there. Which one is yours?" Cody asked, turning his attention back to the crests, as if trying to solve the problem by himself.

Wade walked over and pointed to the one in the middle with an 'R' on it. "This one is mine. I am a descendant of the Reigns family from a long time ago."

Cody nodded and was just about to speak when he heard three more sharp knocks at the door. Mr. Barrett excused himself to get the door, leaving the three teenagers alone, just looking around at all the items. But Cody was focused completely on the large crest that read 'D', the outline of the unholy being scaring him a little. "These crests must be so old." He said after a minute. "I've never even seen these before or heard of them."

"They do things differently in England, Codes." Mike grinned, walking up behind the youngest and wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection, only to be swatted away. "What was that for?"

"Mike, come on, don't." Cody said, stepping out of the grip he was in. "I don't want to have this fight here."

Mike merely rolled his eyes, stepping away from the attractive brunette and taking a seat on one side of Damien, who had already set up his pencil case, pulled out both his work and note book and put his reading glasses on. "Someone's keen." He muttered as he pulled out his own things.

Damien merely grinned. "History is a beautiful thing."

Cody took his seat on the other side of Damien, only having to wait a few minutes before he heard the loud chatter of one of his other friends Zack Ryder as he bounded through the room with a few other students. "Hey Cody!" He grinned as he sat down on the spare seat next to him, earning a glare from Mike.

Wade was just about to step into the large study room when he heard a soft voice from behind him. He didn't even have to turn to see who it was. "How dare you have the crest of a family you disowned on your wall?" Justin hissed from next to him. "It's not-"

"Justin, stop." Wade cut him off, watching the younger boy's eyes widen in shock. "You need to stop with this, okay? My brother is dead, I watched him die and no matter what you say, you can't make me feel guilty for it. Roman is not coming back so just stop with the crap."

Justin looked almost appalled. "I could just tell them all what you are." He said, gesturing to his classmates.

"Or I could just tell them what _you_ are." Wade shot back, watching Justin's eyes shoot wider. "Oh come on, as if I wouldn't be able to pick out one of my own. I am the first of our kind."

"So you know what Cody is too?" Justin asked. But the split second where Wade was confused was all the leverage the teenager needed. "Well, for someone who seems to know a lot, the fact that you don't know what he is, well that's just hilarious." He added before sliding past his teacher and taking his seat at the large table.

Wade walked over to where he'd already placed all of his supplies, a rage building up inside of him. He knew that there was something Ted was hiding about the boy, but for a Werewolf, a baby Werewolf at that, to know and for him not to was almost depressing and embarrassing. He took his seat at the end of the table and started reciting information that his students eagerly copied down. Ted was going to be in a lot of trouble the next time he saw him.

Meanwhile, sitting upstairs in his room on the lavish King sized bed he owned was Ted. The instant both he and Hunter had heard the sharp knocking on the large door, the duo had split, quickly going upstairs into their respective bedrooms, holing themselves up for the duration of Wade's tutorial lesson. Ted had the thick heavy book Wade had been given by his boss about his true brother Roman, the text in the old book starting to fade slightly each and every time Ted flicked through it.

He had lost count of the amount of times he'd read the book, eyes scouring for some new information that could help his brother, but always hit a dead end. In the book, there was almost a phenomenon about Roman; the description of his actions seemed almost legendary. It bothered him just how much he was worrying about this, his mind racing into overdrive with each and every possible scenario of the man who in the book was the original Werewolf, even though both Hunter and Wade had seen him die before their eyes. Ted found himself closing his eyes for long periods of time, almost willing a prediction or some sort of information that could aid his quest but always came up short.

After reading all the information in the book for what felt like the millionth time, he reluctantly closed the old, slightly decaying book and placed it on his night stand. He stood up and paced around the room, his mind still racing with every step he took. He glanced over at the weights sitting in the corner, a slight sparkle bouncing off them as he remembered vividly what he'd already done this morning. He wished he could just go downstairs and sit in the lounge room and read whichever book he wanted. But there was the small problem of the study being directly next to it, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape Cody being down there.

He decided he was going to see what Hunter was doing, his own boredom taking over. He walked over to the large, wooden door and pulled it open. He would usually look both ways before stepping out, but this time he just walked straight out and straight into someone else. He slowly lifted his head before he came face to face with the boy who could change everything. "Cody." He said softly, a smile growing across the teenagers face.

"Hey Ted." Cody beamed.

"What're you doing up here?" Ted asked. "Wade, er, I mean Mr. Barrett is not going to be happy you're skipping his extra tuition class."

Cody rolled his eyes dramatically. "Who are you, my father?"

Ted groaned inwardly. "Come on, Cody. You shouldn't be up here."

"I just came up to use the toilet and then I ran into you." Cody replied happily. "It's funny how that just keeps happening." He laughed.

"You're too young for me." Ted said simply, watching as Cody's face fell. "Maybe when you're older."

"Maybe I don't want to wait." Cody grinned, watching Ted carefully. "Plus that kiss you gave me last time made me think you didn't want to wait either."

Ted's eyebrow shot up in confusion. "A kiss on the cheek gives you that impression?"

"It's all in the eyes, Ted." Cody's grin grew impossibly wider as he stepped in closer to Ted, who in turn took a step backwards. With every step that Cody took forward, Ted took one back until Cody had his prey exactly where he wanted him; pinned against the door. "No escape now."

"What is it you want?" Ted asked, looking the young man up and down.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cody cocked his head to the side as his hands moved to sit on either side of the other's head. "I want you."

Ted's hands acted of their own accord, reaching up and grabbing onto the teenagers hips, squeezing slightly. He pulled the lower half of Cody's body towards him, their hips connecting as their groins met for the first time, a sudden bolt of electricity surging through both of them as Ted leant his head down ever so slightly, pressing their lips together for the first, most intimate time. Their eyes shut simultaneously as their lips collided, more electricity coursing through them as Cody's mouth slipped open just enough so that Ted could enter the warm cavern with his tongue, the two thick muscles meeting in a battle of dominance that Ted ended up winning.

The pair continued kissing for a few more minutes, unable to get enough of each other's tastes or smells before finally pulling apart, Cody in desperate need of air. Ted rested his forehead against the teenagers, his bright blue eyes already open and waiting for the boy's light blues to show themselves. He only had to wait a few seconds before he saw the beautiful eyes that belonged to the teen looking slightly up at him through heavy lashes, a cheeky smile gracing his attractive, innocent face.

"You're a pretty amazing kisser." Cody grinned, slight lisp on display as he pressed in closer to the older man, hips pushing in impossibly closer. "I want you to take me."

"Cody." Ted groaned; the sultry tone in Cody's voice went straight to his already half-hard cock.

"Don't tell me you don't want me." Cody challenged.

"I do, oh god I do." Ted grinned, watching as Cody's face mirrored his own. "But Mr. Barrett is not going to appreciate that I'm taking you away from learning."

Cody still had that huge grin on his face as he looked at Ted, his eyes not blinking. "I think I can get you there pretty fast."

"We'll see about that." Ted still grinned, before opening the door he was currently pinned to and pulled the teenager inside. In an instant, he had the younger one pinned against the back of the door, the heavy wood closing with a sharp snap.

Ted's lips covered Cody's and stopped the gasp, their mouths once again engulfing each other as Ted's hands reunited themselves with the slender hips of the others, but this time, one hand moved around to the studded belt in the loops. His fingers fumbled with the belt, undoing it swiftly before moving onto the button and fly on the tight fitting grey jeans, all while their lips remained attached, tongues moving in tandem together. Ted's talented, thick fingers quickly popped the button and pulled down the zipped before reaching into the tight, black briefs and pulling out the thick erection that was hidden by the thin piece of material.

Cody broke the kiss the instant Ted's fingers wrapped around his length, a loud moan escaping his puffy, pouty lips as his fingers curled into Ted's hair, pushing the older man's face into his neck, another loud moan escaping as Ted mouth began to suck and bite at the sensitive flesh. Ted's hand moved slowly, torturously up and down the teen's cock, his wrist twisting slightly each time he reached the head, grinning into the sensitive, sweet smelling neck each time he heard a loud moan. He knew from this instant he touched him that this boy was going to be a screamer.

After a few more minutes of what was quite possibly Cody's best ever hand job, Ted pulled his hand away, instead dropping down onto his knees and pulled the heavy jeans and the thin briefs down to pool at Cody's ankles. Ted wrapped his hand back around the base of the other's cock, jerking it slowly a few times before tilting it back just as he leant his head forward, his warm mouth encircling the engorged head, giving it one thick, hard suck. Cody let out an even louder moan, the hand that was tangled deep in his hair was trying to push Ted's mouth down further, which Ted allowed, sucking in the thick piece of meat and swallowing, a moan escaping his own mouth as the tip finally hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, Ted." Cody moaned, baby blue eyes closing once more as he gave in to the pleasure.

Ted began bobbing his head up and down, suckling and licking each time he got to the tip, and swallowing the length all the way down, his nose getting buried completely in the small patch of black pubic hair at the base each time he swallowed down. He had forgotten just how good it was to give someone this sort of pleasure, the last time he'd given oral had been well over fifty years ago. But the taste that Cody was leaving on his tongue was something he knew he would never tire of, the sweet, almost sickly pre cum a complete contrast to the usually bitter taste of others before. His eyes glanced up at the teenager above him, who had his baby blue eyes squeezed completely shut while his mouth was ajar, letting unholy moans escape his body every few seconds. This was a sight he could get used to, and the slutty moans were the best sort of music he'd ever heard.

He reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes, a long spit trail still joining his mouth to the other's cock. He looked up to see the teen still looking flustered, a smirk gracing Ted's lips as he quickly slicked up his fingers, reaching underneath the large, heavy balls that looked just about ready to pop, tracing the puckered entrance, one finger slipping inside of the immensely tight heat that engulfed his index finger right up to his knuckle. Ted couldn't help but let out a groan, the anticipation of what that tight heat was going to feel like wrapped around his cock was all the foreplay he needed. He slowly pulled his index finger almost all the way out, this time pushing in his middle finger, spreading them apart and rocking them gently back and forth inside of Cody's ass, moans spilling from his mouth with each rock forward.

It was when Ted added a third finger and continued stretching Cody's tight inner walls that the younger really started to get vocal. His fingers were still tangled deep in the short, blonde locks of the immortal, gripping tight and tighter with each ministration of pleasure to his body. But when Ted maneuvered his fingers in a come hither motion, Cody let the house know exactly how much pleasure he was feeling.

"OH FUCK FUCK YES!" He screamed, back arching in absolute pleasure as the three fingers that were buried knuckle deep inside of his ass rubbed against his prostate. Ted's grin grew larger as he watched the younger man writhing uncontrollably above him, the sight so pornographic and erotic that he had to stop if he didn't want to come in his pants.

He slowly pulled his three fingers out of the tight orifice, earning a soft whine before he slowly rose to his feet, their faces mere inches apart. He pressed a hard, chaste kiss against the teenager's lips before pulling back. "Ever ridden a cock before Cody?" He smirked.

Cody's eyes shot open, a wicked glint in his baby blues as he stared longingly into the bright blue eyes of the immortal. "I'm gonna ride you so hard you won't be able to think straight." He grinned.

"Better get to it then." Ted responded, stepping away the younger man as he began to strip his clothing off. He pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, discarding it elsewhere on the floor as he heard a gasp of admiration. He ran a hand teasingly across his chiseled abdomen, before moving down to his dark blue jeans, popping open the button and zipping down the fly, pushing them and his black briefs down to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them away. He stepped back over to the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching into the bedside table for the lubricant, squeezing some onto the palm of his hand before rubbing it all over his cock, a groan leaving his lips. He looked up to see Cody hadn't moved from his position and was watching Ted intently, lust clouding his eyes. "You better get over here if you want some of this cock." He grinned.

Cody quickly stepped out of his pants and underpants, kicking them away with his shoes and socks before pulling off the black Batman shirt he'd put on for the day and tossing it somewhere near his pants. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Ted, licking his lips as he watched Ted lie flat on his back, one arm behind his head while the other continue to slowly stroke his cock. Cody grinned, smacking away Ted's hand as his own lithe fingers wrapped around the huge, thick piece of meat, stroking it a few times up and down as he moved to straddle the thick, muscular hips of the older man. Cody lifted his hips slightly as he directed Ted's large erection towards his entrance, a loud moan leaving his lips as he rubbed the fat, swollen tip against his puckered entrance.

"You better be ready for the ride of your life." Cody grinned as he pushed his ass down and fully accepted the cock that was so desperate to get inside. "Ohhhhhh!" Cody moaned loudly once he was fully seated on the huge cock. His head threw itself back as he struggled to get used to the size, a large jolt of pain shooting through his body and straight up his spine. He was by no means a virgin, but Ted's size was something completely new to him, something he needed to get used to. "Fuck you're big!" He grunted, moving his hips back and forth, trying to adjust.

"C'mon, bounce on my cock." Ted grunted, both hands reaching up to grip tightly on Cody's slender hips, trying to lift up the eager youngster.

Cody's hands moved forwards to grip onto Ted's chest, his fingers trying to clamp onto the hard, defined muscle there that was going to give him some security. He slowly lifted his hips up before pushing them back down again, a groan leaving his lips as he repeated the process, this time a little quicker. Up and down. Up and down. Up. And. Down. He moved his hands further down, this time resting on Ted's well defined stomach, fingernails scratching hard as his bouncing picked up in speed, his ass smacking hard against the muscular thighs underneath, the bed starting to squeak obscenely underneath the weight. He felt his eyes slide shut as the pleasure started to overwhelm him, the feeling of Ted's large cock filling him completely to the brim was a sensation he would never tire of.

Ted's hands gripped tighter at the slender hips as he watched Cody's body bounce up and down off his cock, his ass muscles clenching each time he went up and releasing every time he went down, his perfectly rounded ass smacking hard on his thighs. The feeling of Cody's tight ass sucking his cock in and pushing it out with each bounce was beyond pleasurable. It had been quite a long time since he'd had sex like this, actually sex at all, and the clenching in his stomach gave him the telltale signs that his climax was fast approaching.

He moved one of his hands up to wrap around the neglected cock that was bouncing and smacking against Cody's tight, flat stomach with each and every bounce and started to jerk him off at the same pace as the teenagers bouncing. His other hand tightened his grip on the slim hips, pulling them down harder and deeper with each and every slam of Cody's hips downwards, causing Cody's moans to grow louder and louder with each bounce. It was on one particularly hard bounce downwards that Ted knew he had hit Cody's prostate and hard; the loud, almost whorish moan that left Cody's full lips was a dead giveaway.

"Teddddddd!" Cody moaned loudly, Ted's grip tightening on both Cody's cock and hip as they brought each other closer and closer to orgasm.

Ted's eyes remained focused on Cody's face as he continued fucking himself with Ted's hard cock, hips bouncing up and down erratically. Up and down. Harder and deeper. Up. Down. Up. Down. Hard. Deeper. Ted's stomach was doing back flips as he watched the show above him, all the muscles in his body clenching and unclenching. Up and down Cody went, ass smacking his thighs, balls and cock bouncing right in front of him. His eyes could barely get enough of Cody's show, the look of pure ecstasy on the young man's face was going to be too much all too soon, all the moans only making his cock pulse harder and harder with each passing second.

And then something happened that took him completely by surprise.

Cody's entire body tensed up as he came, his cock spurting the warm ropes of white cum across Ted's hand and stomach, his mouth open as he screamed profanities mixed in with Ted's name. The mask that Cody had worked so hard to keep up in his mind during the little rendezvous had fallen and instead of seeing the attractive, young man, there was a creature with large wings that spread out from his back, rows and rows of razor sharp white teeth grinning down at him as it continued to ride Ted's cock.

"Fuuuuccckkkkkkkkkk." Ted cried as he came, the sudden surprise of seeing something else riding his cock hard was enough for him to shoot his load deep within Cody's ass, his eyes squeezing shut and his fangs popping out as he continued to thrust up into the tight heat, riding out his orgasm. He took a few, long, deep breaths as he regained himself, before opening his eyes once more, this time the attractive young man was back. "What the fuck are you?" He asked curiously, sitting up slightly, fangs still poking out as he looked up at the teenager.

"You're a Vampire?" Cody's baby blue eyes shot wide open as he looked at the man beneath him, his legs still pinning the immortal to the bed.

"I am." Ted answered simply. "Now, what are you? If I had to guess, it would be a Faerie?"

"H-h-how did you know?" Cody stammered. His entire body had gone rigid with fear. He didn't know what the hell he'd gotten himself into now. He knew he should have listened, knew he should have stayed away from Ted.

"Being an original does have its perks." Ted grinned. "I haven't seen one of you in decades."

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Cody whimpered. "Just please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? Now why would I do that?" Ted laughed although it was evident Cody did not find this funny at all. "You are of use to me. It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Cody asked, his heart starting to beat faster and faster.

"It doesn't matter yet." Ted answered, moving his hands to lift Cody up and off his cock, ignoring the squelching sound of his cum leaving Cody's ass. "You better get back to you tuition." He said quietly, watching as Cody scrambled to pick up his clothes. "Oh, and thanks for the ride. It was truly amazing."

"You're welcome." Cody smiled softly as he quickly pulled on the last of his discarded clothes. "I'll see you 'round." He added before leaving the room.

"Oh yes you will." Ted grinned, standing up and pulling on his own discarded clothes, just as he heard the door downstairs open and several sets of feet leave the house. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

"HUNTER! THEODORE! COME HERE NOW!" Wade called from downstairs, both Vampires making their way towards where the hybrid stood, arms folded tightly across his chest, a look of pure anger crossing his attractive features. "Theodore, you have some fucking explaining to do."

"Calm down Wade." Hunter tried to reason. "All he did was fuck some teenager."

Wade shot him a glare that immediately shut him up. "I could care less that he fucked him." He spat angrily. "I, however, do care that you are keeping secrets from us."

Ted was confused. "What secrets?"

Wade rolled his eyes. "What is Cody? And spare the bullshit. I want an answer."

Ted took a deep breath. "He's a Faerie." He said simply, watching as Wade opened his mouth to respond, but beat him to it. "And before you get all high and fucking mighty on me, I only just found out what he is, okay? And if you don't believe me that's fine, but it's the truth."

"What makes him so god damn special then?" Hunter spat. "If he's just some Faerie that can't do anything amazing."

Ted shrugged. "In my vision, I didn't see him for what he is, I saw him as one of us, and I mean an original."

"But that's impossible! There is three of us and three only!" Hunter raged.

Wade had opened his mouth to respond just as they heard they heard three sharp knocks on the door. "What is it now?!" He raged as he walked over to the door and opened it, almost fainting from the sight. "Roman?" He whimpered, his head starting to go blurry from what he was seeing.

"Hello brother." Roman spoke, his voice very similar to Wade's, although his accent was much more pronounced. "May I come in? We have much to discuss."

TBC.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger much? Muhahaha. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I was so nervous writing that sex scene so hope it was up to par haha. I really do appreciate each and every review, so thank you. I hope to update soon, so not to leave the cliffhanger for too long. Thanks again! Much love, GatesVengeance x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**October 12th 2002, Marietta:**

Wade was frozen still, staring at the man that was standing on his front porch, long, black hair hanging down past his shoulders with a black beard that encircled only his mouth. In many ways, the two brothers looked similar and at the same time, they looked completely different. The man that stood in front of Wade looked nothing like the brother he used to know all those years ago, the brother he'd watched die, but his voice was still the same, the only link that made him believe that it actually was him.

"How is this possible?" Wade spoke quietly, the shock still washing over him. "I watched you die."

"Anything is possible." Roman answered simply. "Much like your death."

Wade's eyes opened largely. "What?"

"Your death is near, my dear brother. So near it could be, oh say, right now." Roman answered before lunging forward at his older brother, hands outstretched as he lunged towards Wade's neck, wrapping them tightly and squeezing.

"You're an idiot." Wade said simply, glaring at his younger brother, the pressure around his throat was causing him no discomfort, only annoyance as the other tried to choke his nonexistent air from him. "Hunter, close the door." He ordered, prying his brothers' hands from his throat and gripping onto his wrists, throwing the slightly larger man across the room, watching him slam against the fireplace. "Are you actually that dense that you thought you could choke me to death? I'm a Vampire for fucks sake, not a human!"

Roman lifted his head, glaring at the patronizing look on his brother's face. "No. That was to prepare you for this." He added by throwing a short, silver knife that merely pierced Wade in the stomach.

Wade rolled his eyes, pulling out the knife and letting it drop onto the floor with a soft thud. "Silver may have hurt me when I was a Werewolf but I am a Hybrid. It doesn't hurt me." He laughed. "Now, tell me what you are still doing alive."

Roman took a deep breath and stood up, his large, muscular frame on full display, even though it was hidden under a black bullet-proof vest, black cargo pants and black lace up boots. "I will not be intimidated by you." He said firmly, glancing around at the three Vampires that outnumbered him.

"There is three of us and one of you, brother." Wade said sharply, taking a step forward. "And you cannot kill any of us, least of all your Alpha."

"You are not the Alpha!" Roman raged. "I am the Alpha! You turned your back on our race the instant you decided to go with him" he gestured his head towards Hunter "instead of stand and fight for who you are!"

Wade turned around and looked at the large blonde that was standing behind him, a smile growing on his lips before turning once more to look at Roman. "I do not regret what choice I made." He said defiantly, missing the smile that grew across Hunter's lips. "But you had died before I made that choice. Tell me how this is possible."

"Make me!" Roman challenged.

In an instant, Ted had closed the gap between himself and the Werewolf. He grabbed the slightly larger creature's hands and pinned them behind his back with one of his strong hands. The other hand tangled deep into Roman's long, black hair before he yanked the head to the side, his mouth moving down to the exposed, tanned neck. His mouth opened, fangs emerging before sinking into the flesh easily, the rest of his teeth joining in as he bit down and hard. He grinned as he heard the larger man scream out in pain, his teeth joining together as he tore at the silky flesh instead of drinking from the blood.

"What the fuck!" Roman screamed out, desperately trying to escape out of the firm grip the Vampire had him in, eyes glancing around at the two who just stood and watched, smirks curling at the corner of their lips. "I'll talk, I'll talk, just stop!" He whimpered as Ted's teeth squeezed his flesh.

Ted grinned as he slowly pulled his mouth back, ripping a chunk of flesh from the Werewolf's neck, spitting it onto the ground as he shoved the larger man into one of the armchairs. "The time to talk is now. Or I can easily rip another chunk from your pretty neck."

"Okay, okay!" Roman held his hands up in surrender. "Well, after _he_" he indicated towards Hunter once more "had thrown me against the rock and I hit my head hard, I felt myself in a weird sort of limbo. I watched Wade leave with him and I was screaming and yelling, but they couldn't hear me as they walked away." He paused for a moment. "And then, next thing I know, I am in this weird dessert place. I was running, trying to escape something and then all of a sudden there was a man dressed all in black, just waiting for me."

Hunter felt very uneasy. He could still recall an eerily similar dream he had right before he was turned by their newfound father. "What was the man's name?" Hunter asked, although he already knew, and judging by the look on Ted and Wade's face, they did too.

"His name was Undertaker." Roman answered simply, looking at the other three whose eyes all grew in shock. "What's the problem?"

"Undertaker is who made us." Wade said quietly. "What did he ask of you?"

"What did he ask of you?" Roman repeated sharply, indicating with his tone that he wouldn't give more until he got some in return.

"We were given the task of governing and ruling over Vampires. We created but also determined how they would act." Wade replied simply before repeating, "What did he ask of you?"

"He told me I'd be an immortal if I promised to continue on with the Werewolf line, bringing this wretched curse to new families. And I did so he made me immortal." Roman replied. "He also gave me the job of hunting and killing you, my dear brother. And that's what I have been doing since that day all those years ago."

"You cannot kill me, only a fellow original can." Wade replied, face hard and stern. "Unless he made you one."

"Perhaps I did." A deep voice said quietly from the forgotten corner of the room. All four immortals turned to see Undertaker standing in the corner watching them carefully. "Or maybe I did want Roman to take your place Wade and make it three." His blood red eyes bore into Wade's bright blue ones. "Or perhaps I only wanted it to be two, right Theodore?" He looked towards Ted, who still had Roman's blood staining on his chin.

"You cannot be serious!" Hunter raged, taking a few steps closer to Ted. "What else are you hiding from us, Theodore?!"

"I told you everything." Ted said quietly.

Undertaker smirked. "Oh, but he didn't. He just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Hunter closed the gap between himself and the youngest immortal, gripping his large hands on Ted's muscular shoulders, forcing the youngest to look at him. "You tell us what you saw now or there will only be two." He snapped.

Ted growled, his hands reaching up and smacking away Hunter's. He used his own hands to shove Hunter away from him, pushing him a little harder then he intended, watching as he landed with a thud on the wooden floor. "Don't touch me!"

"Theodore, calm down." Wade snapped; his voice far from being friendly or soothing as he reached to lift his lover off the floor. "Hunter should not have done that, but you can't keep shit like this from us anymore. Tell us the truth about Cody."

"I _have_ told you the truth." Ted answered quietly. "He is not significant at all to you. He is only significant to me."

"But how is he significant?" Wade snapped.

"I could just tell them if you wish, Theodore?" Undertaker cut in with a grin.

Hunter was confused. "How do you know about Cody?"

"I put the damned thought in his head to begin with." Undertaker said sharply, turning to glare at Hunter for having the audacity to ask such a question. He turned his attention back to Ted, whose gaze had dropped and was staring intently at the floor. "Now, Theodore, do you want me to tell them exactly what my true plan is or should you?"

"True plan?!" Roman said loudly, standing up. "Do not tell me I've spent all this time hunting my own flesh and blood just for you to not mean a damn thing!"

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" Undertaker snapped. "I put the poison in and I can easily take it out!" He watched as Roman lost all confidence completely. "Now Theodore, you tell them or I will."

Ted took a deep breath, lifting his gaze from the oh-so fascinating floorboards. "I will. Just not today, not until I am sure."

"What do you have to be sure of?" Hunter snapped, rage boiling up in him once more.

Ted turned to look at his oldest brother, a look in his eyes that Hunter had never seen before, a look of steely determination and an anger that he was sure only his victims saw right before their last moments alive. "Sure that it can be completed. No point getting excited before it happens." He said quietly, smirk creeping across his fuller lips.

"That's my boy." Undertaker whispered, moving to stand next to Ted, clapping a hand hard on Ted's right shoulder. "I'm glad I picked you and no one else."

Wade glanced at Hunter, a worrisome feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he quickly moved his eye contact back to Ted who looked more than comfortable in his current position. He had a strange feeling that both he and Hunter were going to be in some sort of trouble in the not so distant future. "Is Theodore your favourite?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes." Undertaker answered. "I should have made one and one only and it should have been him."

"Then why didn't you?" Hunter snapped. "Wade, I and Roman could have lived a human life and not deal with this!"

"I admit I was perhaps a little naïve in those days." Undertaker said carefully. "But you three have proven useful in some regards." He paused for a moment. "Theodore and I must have a little chat. He will return when I deem he is ready." He added and clicked his fingers, sending a surge of blinding light through the large living room, causing the three to look away, looking back when there was nothing but smoke where the maker and the prophet had been standing.

Wade turned to look at his younger brother. He walked over and gripped him by the collar, dragging him towards the front door. "You need to get out Roman, and don't you dare even think about coming back!" He yelled, pulling the lavish, heavy door open before pushing the immortal wolf out of his house. He watched Roman stumble for a minute, opening his mouth to say something before slamming the door in his face.

He turned and walked back towards where Hunter had taken a seat on one of their couches. He closed the distance between them and sat down next to him. He looked at the older blonde immortal, a strange feeling of fear washing over him. "Hunter, this is really, _really_ bad." He said quietly. "I have never seen Ted act like that, that look in his eyes was actually terrifying."

"I know." Hunter replied just as quietly, the words coming out as a mumble. "Did you see the way he pushed me? All because I was asking him about that damn kid!" He paused for a moment. "And now he's gone I don't know what to think! He could come back a completely different person! This could be the end for us, babe." He added, reaching down to grab the dark-haired Vampire's hand, entwining their fingers.

"It will be the end." Wade replied quietly. "If it's not Ted, it will be Roman."

"You're not actually scared of Roman, are you?" Hunter balked. "He can't hurt us."

"Maybe they'll team up." Wade spoke, his voice void of emotion. "Theodore is sadistic. When he wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it."

Hunter looked out the windows, the light from the day started to fade into darkness. He stood up suddenly, hand pulling his lover up with him, Wade colliding into his chest with a thud. "We can't do anything about it now, so lets say I make you forget about it in another way…" he said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"You're a machine, twice this morning, now tonight!" Wade grinned, following behind Hunter, who was quickly dragging him towards the large staircase at the front of the house.

"What can I say? You bring out the animal in me!" Hunter growled, bending down to throw Wade over his shoulder as they approached the staircase, making the hybrid giggle excitedly.

After the first few steps, Wade made the elder of the pair stop when he noticed a white envelope on the carpeted stairs. He made Hunter put him down as he picked it up and opened it quickly. He read it quickly, handing the single piece of paper to Hunter, whose worst fears came true as he read:

_I apologize for what is to happen to all of us_

_- T._

Hunter dropped the letter instantly and grabbed Wade once more, throwing the hybrid back over his shoulders before running up the stairs. If there was a better opportunity to forget about all his problems, he was having trouble believing it existed as he threw Wade onto the large, King sized bed, making sure his lover ready for the taking.

**Parts Unknown:**

Ted's eyes felt as though they were bulging out of their sockets as he realized just where he was. He looked to his right to see Undertaker, his maker, walking down a long corridor carved from rock. He glanced around at the large expanse of space, large windows covered in grates that most of them had arms hanging out, reaching out for someone to help, only to get it whipped away by a long whip, a howl of a scream accompanying this. He glanced around quickly, looking at all the creatures that stood around, some with claws used for torture or razor sharp teeth that had blood stains on them.

But it was the screams that caused him the most discomfort. The howls of pain made an uncomfortable sensation roll through his entire body, along with the looks of absolute desperation on people's faces to try and escape the pain that was being inflicted on them. He had killed people who didn't look so pathetic or scream so loud.

"Theodore, come on." Undertaker said harshly, snapping Ted out of his own world. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have his maker beat him to it. "Yes, this is hell. Now, come on. We have much to discuss."

Ted quickly caught up to his maker, ignoring the pleas and punishment he heard, walking behind his father down the long corridor that housed even more prisoners that tried to reach him. He looked down as he felt a small hand grip onto his forearm. He looked at the child that did it, snatching his hand away from the innocent looking blonde haired girl, whose blue eyes showed nothing but sadness. He heard his own voice say to the girl before he even had a chance to think, "Don't touch me you filth, you deserve every ounce of punishment they give you."

He heard the girl start to cry, comforted by other prisoners as he held his head up high and continued walking behind his maker, ignoring the yells of abuse, grinning as he heard the sound of a whip being brought down on them. There was something about this place that brought out the more sadistic side of him, but he certainly wasn't complaining about it, he always got an amazing thrill out of hurting and denying people, something he knew was the Vampire part of him.

He followed his maker into a large room that was lavishly furnished with a large, black leather couch, a matching leather armchair, large fireplace and various extravagant paintings that hung all around the room. He took a seat on the armchair while he heard the door shut behind him. He lifted his head, looking up just in time to watch Undertaker removed his black, wide brimmed hat, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Was it really necessary to bring me here?" Ted whined, watching as his maker rolled his eyes, taking his seat.

"I couldn't risk us being overheard." Undertaker said simply, watching as he prodigy glanced nervously around the room. "You are not ready to excel to the prophecy just yet. You need to learn to be callous and cold; you need to be willing to do anything to succeed. At this point in time, you are not but you will be."

Ted was confused slightly. "How can I learn?"

"I will teach you." Undertaker replied shortly. "I will also teach you not to give into temptations." He couldn't help but grin as Ted looked at him in surprise. "I know all about your indiscretions with that boy. I never intended for you and him to fuck, I merely intended for you to use him to get your own gains. Yes, he will be there with you at the end, but until that point, you need to focus Theodore. This is war."

Ted let out a deep, relaxing breath. "What happens if I don't want to do this? What if I don't want to hurt them?"

Undertaker laughed. "You don't get a damn choice. You do what I tell you to do or I will find someone else who is willing to do my bidding." He said sharply, watching Ted's face grow with shock. "You may be my favourite, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't exterminate you if you won't play along."

Ted nodded but didn't say a word, his conscience sinking in and making him feel like maybe he's not doing what is right, instead doing what others expect of him.

Undertaker was watching him carefully. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'?"

Ted nodded. "Tell me what I must do."

**Marietta:**

Cody Rhodes walked through his front door with a spring in his step. He was glad his parents had gone out for the evening so they wouldn't be grilling him as to why he was so happy. He almost ran up the stairs, opening his door and carelessly throwing his bag on the floor. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone that continued to vibrate, ignoring it when he saw it was Mike calling him once more. He groaned, placing the device on his bedside table, which only vibrated louder against the wood but he ignored it as he lay back on his bed, his head leaning onto his pillow.

He sat right back up against as he felt a crinkle underneath his head, reaching around and finding a white envelope that had his name on it. He quickly opened it, thinking it might have been from his mother or father, almost dropping it as he read it:

_Don't forget what happened between us today._

_I have to leave for a while now, but when I return, I will be a better man. I don't expect you to wait, but I am open to a reunion when I return._

_-Ted._

TBC

**A/N:** sorry about the delay, had a few technical problems, so thank you for being patient. Next chapter should be up sooner (I hope lol) thank you for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**October 20th 2012, Marietta:**

_Ten years later…_

Cody Rhodes awoke abruptly to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He groaned, rolling to the other side of his bed and smacking the small black device, letting out a sigh of relief when the sound finally stopped. He looked to the right and looked out the window, the blinding, bright light of the new day making it almost impossible for him to stay in bed a moment longer, despite the fact that he wished he could so that he could continue the dream he was having before he was rudely awoken.

He rolled out of bed, bending down to pick up a pair of discarded boxer shorts, almost falling over when he felt the heavy pounding in his head. He stood up straight, holding his head as violent flashes of the night before rushed before his eyes. He could barely remember a thing about last night except that Damien kept giving him drink after drink, his memory failing him after the tenth, and he also remembered saying something to Mike. He groaned again, trudging over to his chest of drawers, thankful for the fact that he hadn't woken up with Mike in his bed. Again.

He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out his packet of asprin, popping two caplets from their plastic card, and placing them into his mouth, swallowing them down dry. He winced slightly as he felt the caplets slide down the back of his throat before carelessly dropping the packet back into the top drawer. It was then that he noticed the yellowing piece of paper that was lying in the drawer. He picked it up and re-read it for what felt like the millionth time.

It was the letter from Ted he'd received after the first and only time they had been intimate together over ten years ago. At first, the letter made him feel self-conscious, made him feel like Ted was deliberately avoiding him because he had been so young, but as the years went on and there was nothing from the immortal, not even a whisper, he began to realize that it was a break-up letter. He didn't know why he had kept it when he moved from his parents' house and into a shared apartment with Damien right in the middle of town, but something in the back of his mind had told him to keep it, so he had.

He placed the letter back into the drawer, closing it with a sharp snap before trudging back across his room and to his bedroom door, pulling it open quickly, his senses overpowered by the wonderful and aromatic smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. He walked as quickly as he could without feeling nauseous towards the kitchen where he saw his best friend and roommate Damien standing at the oven, whistling along to a tune, cooking away on the hot plate. It was only when Damien turned around and saw Cody standing at the doorway did his whistling stop and a large smile grew across his bearded face.

"Cody! How nice of you to finally be awake!" Damien mused, turning back to the stove as he plated up the eggs first before scooping up the bacon onto both of the white, porcelain plates.

"Dude, it's only like eight. Just, chill." Cody groaned, walking over and dropping himself onto one of the barstools that surrounded the kitchen bench. "Can you get me a glass of water while you're up please?"

Damien merely chuckled as he put down the two plates, moving over to the cabinet he kept glasses in. He pulled one out and stepped over to the sink, turning on the tap and letting the glass fill up before handing it to his roommate. "Drink a little too much last night, did we?"

"It's your fault! You kept giving me more!" Cody whined as he took a long gulp of water. "What even happened last night? I remember talking to Mike about something, but I can't remember what."

Damien looked far less than impressed now. He handed Cody his plate as he took the seat across from him. "Your exact words to him were, and I quote, 'I like you, but not enough to let you back in my bed'." His lips curled up in a smirk as he watched Cody almost choke on his food. "I guess it should come as no surprise that he left not long after that, and with Alex Riley."

Cody didn't say anything, merely picked at his egg with his fork. While it was true, he still did have feelings for Mike but his attraction to Ted always made his first love look more and more average with each passing second. He truly did feel bad, but his heart always made it clear that Mike did not own it.

"He could make you happy, Cody." Damien said quietly, watching his best friend carefully. "Happier then a ten-year old note from an older man you had sex with one time."

Cody shrugged. "Mike deserves someone who will love him completely. I hope Riley is that for him."

Damien nodded, finishing the last piece of his meal, dabbing his lips with his serviette, letting it drop onto his plate. "You still want to go to the gym today?" He asked, still watching Cody pick at his food. "Just eat the damn food Cody!"

Cody's eyes glanced up, narrowing slightly at the tone in his friend's voice. "Yeah, I'll just eat and get changed and I'll be ready to go." He added, shoveling half of an egg into his mouth.

Damien merely rolled his eyes before standing up and rinsing his plate, leaving it in the sink. "Please don't delay Cody; I have other things to do after the gym." He said curtly before strolling out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom where Cody heard the door close with a sharp snap, making his head wince in pain.

"Ouch." Cody groaned, cradling his head between his hands. He looked down at his plate full of food. He wanted to eat it so badly, but he could feel the churning in his stomach. He took a deep breath and shoveled a large piece of egg right into his mouth. He felt it linger in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it down. He felt a huge sense of relief as his stomach seemed to accept the slightly greasy food.

He quickly started devouring the rest of his plate, downing the glass of water that was next to him in record time. He stood up quickly and walked over to the sink, rinsing the plate quickly before letting it sit in the sink on top of Damien's. It was only after the two porcelain plates touched did he feel the churning in his stomach start up again. He groaned, clutched his stomach and ran for the bathroom.

He barged through the bathroom door, ignoring his friend's protests as he dropped to his knees and threw up his stomach contents in the porcelain bowl, his knuckles turning white as he gripped at the side of it hard. After what felt like an eternity of throwing up, he eventually pulled his head out of the toilet bowl and sat back against the tiled wall, taking in a few much needed deep breaths, his eyes sliding closed for a moment.

"You don't have to come to the gym with me, if you're not feeling up for it Cody." Damien's sing-song voice echoed from inside the shower, although it was drowned out slightly due to the sound of the water.

Cody's blue eyes shot right back open before he stood up, still a little wobbly on his feet. "I feel much better now." He said happily before pressing the button, finding it hard not to laugh as he heard the shrill scream of the older man. He couldn't help but giggle as he heard the profanities coming from the usually eloquent man as he ran out of the room, letting the door slam shut.

He walked quickly to his bedroom and went straight to his dresser, digging through his gym clothes to find the right shirt and pair of shorts, settling on a nice light blue shirt with navy shorts after a few minutes of debating. He changed out of his boxer briefs and into his gym clothes, admiring his own reflection as the clothes clung to him like a second skin. He smirked as he checked himself out; he looked good, he knew it.

He'd started working out properly not too long after he'd finished High School, lifting weights to add bulk to his scrawny frame and doing every exercise possible to get him the desired six-pack he'd always wanted. He ran his fingers across the moustache he'd started growing not too long ago. He knew his some of his friends and his mother in particular were not fans of the new facial hair but he quite liked it, much like some of his latest male conquests, who had nothing but rave reviews for it.

He checked himself out once more before digging through his chest of drawers for a pair of socks, pulling them on once he was satisfied. He heard the shower turn off and slowly walked into the now empty bathroom, turning on the tap, proceeding to both wash his face and brush his teeth before leaving the bathroom and gathering the last of his things from his bedroom, meeting Damien in the living room who was sitting on the white leather couch reading.

He made a noise to signal he was reading to go as he pulled on his white and blue joggers, finishing tying the right shoe just as Damien gathered the last of his things before they both headed out the door and towards Damien's car. The pair entered the older man's car, taking a seat in the black sedan as Damien drove the short ten minute drive to the large gym that was right on the outskirts of town.

The car came to a stop in one of the parks that was only a few metres away from the front doors. Both men exited the car, chatting happily about what they intended as their work out. They walked through the large doors, making a beeline for the reception desk where they signed in and flashed their membership cards while Damien flashed a winning smile at the pretty receptionist, whose name was Beth, insisting that Cody went on without him and that he'd be there soon.

Cody laughed as he walked through the area, black towel hanging over his shoulder as he strolled straight for the treadmill, more than happy to knock out a quick 5kms before he started on his strength workout. He had just stepped onto the machine, feet on either side of the black track when someone across the gym caught his eye. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

He jumped off the treadmill, leaving his stuff exactly where it had landed as he strode across the gym, closing the gap between himself and the man he thought he'd never see again. He stopped barely three feet from him, suddenly feeling nervous as he almost squeaked, "Ted?"

The attractive blonde looked up from his spot where he was lying lifting the large weights well above his head while an odd looking, tall bald man stood behind him, spotting him to make sure something didn't happen to hurt him. Ted lifted the large barbell over his head and handing it to the strange man behind him. "Cody!" He grinned, flashing his prefect white teeth at the other man, closing the gap to get a better look at him. "My, you've grown up quite nicely." He said, grin almost vertical it was that large as he looked Cody up and down.

"You're back." Was all Cody said, the hurt and confusion in his voice very clear.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, I only just got back in town myself." Ted said; grin still on his face, his Liverpool accent thicker than it had ever been. "You look well, Cody."

Cody was in so much shock he had absolutely nothing to say, hell, he had no idea exactly _what_ to say. It didn't help matters that the bald man standing to Ted's left would not stop leering at him, the man's two different coloured eyes making him feel very uneasy. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately when he realized how desperate and pathetic it would sound, instead choosing to nod which only made things more awkward between the pair.

Ted took a step closer to Cody, who flinched slightly when he felt Ted's strong right hand touch his shoulder ever so slightly. "This is my friend Kane." He said, the bald man nodding. "We're here to take care of some, uh, business and then we'll be on our way again." He paused, hearing Cody's heartbeat increase at those words. "But I would like to get reacquainted with you again."

"You know what he said, Theodore!" Kane growled from behind him, making Cody's heartbeat increase even more. "No fraternizing."

Ted rolled his eyes before turning to glare at the taller man. "Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"I'm doing as I am told and so should you." Kane snapped back.

"Just go." Ted growled, smirking slightly as he watched the taller, creepier man slink away to the other side of the gym. He turned back around to look at Cody who looked more than disturbed. "I don't know if you remember what I said to you on that day we had, but I still need you. Are you willing to help me?"

Cody blinked, taking in the vast amount of words Ted spoke to him. "What do you need my help for?"

"I'll explain in a less public place." Ted answered, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. "What's your number?" He asked, quickly putting in the numbers as Cody recited them. "Thanks, I'll distract _him_ later and we can talk, okay?"

"Okay." Cody nodded, smiling slightly as he looked into Ted's bright blue eyes. The same nervous flutter was in his stomach from the first moment their eyes locked was still there. "I'm glad you're back." He said before realizing how pathetic he must have sounded.

Ted smiled, a different sort of smile that he hadn't done in years. He looked at the younger man, who had grown up in so many different ways but still looked almost the same as he did all those years ago. Except for the moustache that donned his otherwise attractive face. He reached his hand up and traced the small amount of facial hair with his finger tip, grinning as he felt the other supernatural shudder under his touch. "What is all this about? Trying to prove you can grow facial hair?" He laughed as he felt his hand get smacked away.

"_Some_ people say I look quite distinguished with it." Cody answered, puffing his chest out.

"Are those people twelve?" Ted joked, shit-eating grin on his face as he watched the younger get more and more flustered. "That _thing _had better be gone before I turn you."

Cody's blue eyes went wide at the words. "You're going to turn me?"

"Do you not want to be turned?" Ted asked, watching Cody stiffen. "I can make you more powerful than you ever imagined."

"When?"

"When the plan has been completed." Ted answered simply, turning as he saw Kane coming back towards him. "I'll see you around Cody it was good to see you again." He said, leaning forward and pecking the younger man on the cheek, causing him to blush deeply before walking back to his station.

Cody held in the giggle that was threatening to escape, walking back towards his own treadmill just as Damien was strolling towards him, large grin on his face. "Look, what I got!" He beamed, holding up a piece of paper that had what looked like a phone number on it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Cody answered, but Damien didn't believe it. "I have a date tonight."

"Who with?" Damien pressed, just as a sight in the corner caught his eye. He had only seen him once, but he knew that it had to be Ted. "Is that-?"

"Ted, yeah it is." Cody cut in, stepping up onto the treadmill, pressing the start button.

Damien balked. "Don't tell me that-"

"Alright, I won't tell you then." Cody replied, sticking his tongue out. "Now, are you going to stare or start working out?"

Damien grunted dropping his stuff into a pile next to Cody's as he stepped onto the treadmill next to his closest friend. "I can't believe you, Cody." He snapped as he pressed the button and started running, ignoring the middle finger that was shot his way.

**Earlier that day, Marietta Georgia:**

The large mansion on the outskirts of town was quiet, unusually quiet, but the two original Vampires didn't seem to notice, the two oldest were far too engrossed in each other to even bother caring about what went on in the world around them. A soft moan was the only noise that could be heard throughout the large house as the pair lay on their bed in the lavishly decorated bedroom, limbs entangling as their mouths devoured each other's hungrily.

"Hunter." Wade moaned out loudly, their lips separating as Hunter's mouth went straight for Wade's pale, long neck, teeth just barely sinking in. Wade could feel the two top teeth push right through his skin, bottom teeth joining as they bit into his neck. He let out a loud gasp as he felt his own blood move into his lover's mouth, another noise escaping his mouth as he felt Hunter's tongue lap at the small wound. He could barely take the delicious torture anymore, his cock already straining hard against his pants. "Come on baby, _please_." He pleaded, not caring just how pathetic he sounded.

"Whatever you want, babe." He growled, quickly undoing his own pants, standing up to kick them all the way off before doing the same to his lover, discarding Wade's jeans somewhere on the other side of the room. He spat onto his hand before coating his length quickly, holding tightly around the base as he directed it towards Wade's entrance. "Better be ready for it, babe."

"Ohhhhhh." Wade moaned loudly as Hunter pushed all the way in, balls pressed right up against his ass. He looked up for a moment at his lover, but was instantly drawn to the figure that was leaning against the door. Impossible. "Ted?!"

"Hello boys." Ted drawled as he leant against the wooden door frame, arms folded tightly across his chest while a wicked smirk graced his attractive face. He watched as Hunter quickly withdrew from the brunette hybrid, grabbing a hold of the white top sheet and pulling it across both bodies. Ted rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I haven't seen both of you naked before."

Wade ignored his comment. "What are you doing here Ted?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "We thought you were gone for good."

"So did I, but here I am." Ted shrugged, glancing between the two older immortals, who both looked more confused by the second. "Our father has been training me."

"Training you for what?!" Hunter snapped, head snapping from side to side glancing at the two younger immortals, who both seemed unnaturally calm.

"You're here to kill us." Wade said simply. It wasn't a question and it wasn't a statement, he said it as thought it was a fact. A fact that made a shiver run down both his and Hunter's spine as he spoke the words.

"What the _fuck_ gave you that idea?!" Hunter raged, his blue eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "Where are you getting this from?!"

"Hunter, calm down. Please." Wade said sternly, trying to calm down his clearly irate lover. He turned his attention back to the prophet, who still stood unmoving from his spot next to the door. "That's why you're here, is it not Theodore?"

"Perhaps it is or perhaps it's not." Ted smirked. "I guess I haven't given you enough credit for your intelligence over the years, my dear Wade. But I'm not going to kill you, at least, not yet."

Wade's eyebrow cocked up. "What is that supposed to mean? 'Not yet'?"

"I've decided to give you a head start." Ted said simply, watching the two almost identical sets of blue eyes pop wide, both sets of mouths gaping open, staring at him in disbelief. He looked at the black alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. "You don't have much time before Kane gets here, I suggest you leave now."

"Kane?" Hunter squawked out, fear coursing through his veins. He had unfortunately met the horrid being who belonged to that name. "Why is he here?"

"To help my cause." Ted responded. "I'm not joking; you two had better run before he gets here. He is much less patient than his brother."

Wade had opened his mouth to respond when a loud creek echoed throughout the house, the source of the noise, he knew, came from a particular spot in the foyer, right before the stairs. He felt himself blanch instantly. Ted, he wasn't afraid of, Kane, he was, although he had no idea who the being was or even what he looked like.

"It's not Kane." Ted said dully, rolling his eyes. "It's Roman, but I suggest you run. I'm only giving you a small window of time. Good luck."

Ted turned on his heel and walked out of the large master bedroom, stepping out into the large hallway just as he saw Roman at the top of the stairs. His nostrils flared; the stench of the Werewolf made him gag in revolt and salivate in hunger at the same time. Roman's thick head snapped to the right and looked at Ted, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snapped, unafraid.

Ted chuckled. "You never learn do you, you dumb dog?" He spat, instantly closing the gap between them, pushing the Werewolf against the wall, the loud crunch of the two heavy bodies colliding with the wall echoed around the house. With one hand, he pinned both of Roman's hands above his head, grinning as he watched the other immortal buck furiously underneath him. He smirked as he used his other hand to grip tightly into Roman's long, thick black hair, yanking his head hard, tilting it to the right as he mouth moved down to the long neck, his sharp teeth sinking into the warm flesh, sucking in the blood that trickled out.

"Get off me, you fucker!" Roman raged, his body thrashing around under Ted's strong grip.

Ted pulled back after a few minutes after he'd had his fill of the blood on offer, he looked at Roman, whose eyes were large with horror as some extra blood dribbled down his chin. "You taste pretty good, considering." He smirked, watching the Werewolf carefully.

"What do you want with me?" Roman snapped. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ted laughed. "I have much more in store for you." He added as he stepped away slightly from the Werewolf. He twisted his hand that was tangled in the dark hair and yanked the slightly larger man away from the wall and down the narrow staircase. "You're coming with me."

Hunter and Wade looked at each other from their spot in the large master bedroom, their eyes bulging wide as they listened to the action just metres away from them. They both knew what they had to do and they had barely any time to act.

"Where are we going to go? He's going to catch us." Hunter said quickly, his nerves starting to get the better of him. "We might as well surrender."

"I am not ready to die." Wade snapped. "We leave and we go home."

Hunter nodded, stepping off the bed, letting the sheet drop to the floor. "Let's go."

TBC.

**A/N: **thanks for reading and reviewing, GatesVengeance x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

**Rating: **M for violence, language, supernatural themes, sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**Later that day, Marietta:**

Cody was stretched out on the plush, white leather couch in his living room, decked out in sweats and an old t-shirt, remote control in his hand as he channel surfed, sighing as he flicked through all one-hundred plus channels. He was completely bored out of his mind, his roommate and best friend had already gone out a few hours earlier with the pretty receptionist from the gym, leaving him feeling quite lonely. This was definitely not how he pictured he'd be spending his Saturday night.

He picked up his phone, which lay facing up on the coffee table. He unlocked the screen and sighed when he saw that he _still_ didn't have a message or even missed call from Ted. He knew he was being pathetic, knew just how desperate he was acting, but he just wasn't used to not having all that attention fawned over him like most of the guys he was usually involved with. But then again, Ted wasn't like most guys.

He was snatched away from his thoughts when he heard three, short, sharp knocks at the front door of his shared apartment. He glanced at the time on his phone; brow creasing slightly as he saw that it was almost twenty minutes to eight. He was at a loss of who it would be as pulled himself up off the couch and closed the gap to the door in only a few steps.

He opened the door quickly without even bothering to look through the peep hole, his words caught in his throat as he saw the man who consumed all of his thoughts standing on the other side of the door. He let out a breath as he pushed the door open just a little wider. "Hey Ted." He said quietly, watching the blonde Vampire smile just a little bit. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I have my ways of finding these things out." Ted answered simply, smile still on his face. "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." Cody responded, stepping out of the way and letting the attractive immortal into his small apartment. "It's not very big."

Ted turned his head to look at the Faerie; Cody's awkwardness was something new that he had not experienced yet, something he definitely did not like. He looked the young man up and down, ignoring his choice of clothes and instead remembered what lay underneath, a thought that made his cock twitch instantly. He inwardly shook his head, there would time for _that_ later.

"What are you doing here Ted?" Cody's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I've come to ask your help." Ted answered simply, watching Cody's face change slightly, hearing the steady pounding of his heart increase.

"How could _I _possibly help _you_?" Cody mused, letting the door snap shut as he strolled over to the large, plush leather couch, turning off the television as he threw himself onto it. He saw Ted do the same not long after.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but you can hurt Vampires. Not kill, but hurt." Ted explained, watching as Cody nodded. "Your brother must have told you."

Cody's blue eyes went wide at the words. "How do you know my brother?"

"We have crossed paths before." Ted replied carelessly. "I think Kane was the last to see him alive."

Cody's face paled instantly. He felt an unusual clenching in his stomach, which made him feel increasingly worse. And while he had a feeling that his brother was dead, the news didn't exactly soothe him. "He-he's dead?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Ted shrugged his shoulders. "I know Kane fed on him and Faeries taste unlike other creatures. He probably didn't stop." He paused for a moment, watching the tears well up in the attractive man's eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Cody glared at the Original. "No you're not!" He snapped. "Now tell me what the fuck you want so you can get the fuck out."

"Cody, calm down." Ted said sharply, closing the gap between them and placing one of his large hands on the younger man's thigh, massaging it lightly as he continued talking. "As I was saying, Faeries can hurt Vampires by biting them which paralyzes them for a short amount of time. That is what I need your help to do."

"I'm confused." Cody answered. "You're one of, if not _the_ most powerful Vampire ever and you still need someone else to help you kill. Shouldn't you be able to kill any Vampire you wish?"

Ted laughed. "Only Originals can kill other Originals. But since there is two of them and one of me, I need you to help me level the playing field."

Cody nodded. "Who are the other two?"

"The first is Hunter, who you may not have met." Ted answered. "The other is Wade or Mr. Barrett."

Cody's eyes widened. "You want me to help you kill my history teacher? I thought you were friends!"

"I am doing what my maker wants of me." Ted replied. "My maker only wants two Vampires to rule instead of three."

"Then why do you have to kill both?" Cody pressed.

"Because you are number two." Ted said simply, smirking slightly as he watched Cody's large mouth gape open, blue eyes bulging so wide they looked like they would pop. "You have been the intended number two since your birth."

"This doesn't make sense!" Cody said quickly, voice jumping an octave.

"It does." Ted replied quickly. "I have the ability to see into the future. I am what you might call a prophet." He paused for a moment. "I saw a vision of you right after you'd been born; took a glimpse into your future and saw you and me standing side by side but you were like me in many aspects."

"I don't want to be like you." Cody said quietly. "I don't even want to help you."

"You can protest all you want, but this is your destiny." Ted spoke calmly, although he was anything but.

"How do I hurt a Vampire?" Cody asked quietly.

"If you don't already know, then I'm not going to tell you until you agree." Ted said quietly, leaning forward to Cody's ear, kissing the shell, smirking as he heard the gasp that escaped his lips. "What do you say Cody?" He asked, pressing soft, wet kisses all along Cody's long, sweet smelling neck.

Instead of responding with words, Cody grabbed Ted's head in his hands and pulled it towards his, forcing their lips together, mouths opening simultaneously, tongues meeting as they fell back onto the couch, limbs wrapping tightly around each other as both sets of blue eyes fell shut. Cody could feel Ted's hands run under his shirt as the kiss grew more intense, a collective groan leaving both sets of thick lips as their groins made contact, erections pressing hard against each other under their clothes.

Cody finally pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly as Ted's lips attached themselves to his neck, more than likely leaving bright red marks all over it. "Take me to the bedroom." He moaned out loudly, eyes snapping open as he looked at Ted, who had pulled back and was looking at him through hooded eyes, lust heavy in his eyes.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Ted smirked as he stood up from the couch and lifted Cody up with him, carrying him towards where he assumed Cody's bedroom was.

"That depends on how great the sex is." Cody retorted, smirk large on his face as they entered his bedroom and he felt Ted throw him onto his bed, a gasp escaping his lips as he collided with the soft mattress.

"The sex is going to be fantastic." Ted grinned as he reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his still amazingly toned torso before letting it drop on the floor as he pushed the bedroom door shut with his foot. His eyes stayed locked on Cody's as he moved his hands down to his belt, undoing it quickly before working on his button and fly, pulling them and his underpants down, letting them pool at his ankles as he kicked them away, along with his shoes and socks. He walked over to the bed, grinning as he saw Cody was still fully clothed. "And why do you still have all your clothes on?"

Cody scooted closer to the edge of the bed where Ted was standing. "Maybe I was too busy watching the show to start stripping." He said coyly, standing up so he was almost touching Ted. "Or maybe I wanted someone else to do it for me." He reached his hand out and traced along Ted's six-pack abdomen.

"I think I can help with that." Ted smirked, hands moving to the bottom of Cody's shirt, lifting it up and over his head, throwing it across the room before reaching down to Cody's sweatpants. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and instead of just pushing them all the way down; he dropped down onto his knees and pulled them down, revealing inch after inch of perfectly sculpted legs. He licked his lips as he looked at the half-hard cock that was almost knocking him in the face.

He pushed the pants down to Cody's ankles before wrapping his fingers around the base of the thick cock, directing it towards his mouth as he sucked his lips around the tip, sucking slightly before pushing the entire length into his mouth. He moaned himself when he heard Cody moan and wrap his fingers into his hair and force his mouth further down the length. He bobbed his mouth up and down a few times before pulling off and standing back up. Cody's face fell a little at the too short blow job.

"Get on the bed, ass up." Ted ordered, licking his lips as he watched Cody climb onto the bed on all fours and present himself. Ted climbed onto the bed behind him and looked at the view for a moment. "Very nice." He murmured as he ran his hand across Cody's ass, smirking at the reaction he got as he played with the puckered entrance.

He used both of his hands to spread apart the ass cheeks, moving his mouth further down so that it was in line with Cody's entrance. He poked his tongue out, tracing around the outside of the asshole before plunging it inside the tight heat, hearing a very satisfied noise come from the Faerie. He smirked, continuing this for a while, each time pushing his tongue in just that little bit further, relishing in the taste that was on the tip of his tongue, smirking as Cody's moans continued growing louder and louder.

He pulled his mouth away for a moment, smirk turning into a grin when he heard the younger man whine slightly. He moved his right hand towards his mouth and pushed three of his fingers inside, sucking on them and slicking them up with enough saliva for what they were going to do next. He pulled them out after they were coated sufficiently and moved them back down towards Cody's entrance. He pushed the index finger in first, smirk growing as he felt the tightness engulf his digit up the knuckle and heard the soft moan escape the other's lips.

He pulled the digit out after a few more pumps before he added a second finger, this time spreading them apart and bending them. He pumped the two, thick fingers in a few more times before again pulling out. He pushed in the third and final finger, hearing another soft moan as Cody pushed back on the thick digits, as if he was trying to fuck himself on the fingers. He let out a moan himself as he watched the younger man buck his hips back and forth. He bent his fingers slightly and almost blew his load at the loud scream that left the Faerie's lips. He knew exactly where he'd hit and moved his fingers in the same way and heard the same sound, except this time it sounded a little more desperate.

He continued probing the younger man's ass with his fingers for a little bit longer before reluctantly pulling out of the tight heat. He moved his hand back up towards his mouth and spat on it a few times, getting enough saliva on it before moving down to his weeping erection, which lay completely flat against his stomach. He wrapped his thick fingers around the base of his cock and lifted his knees up ever so slightly as he directed his thick erection towards the entrance of the desperate man underneath him.

His left hand gripped onto one of the hips as he pushed his cock in through the tight ring of muscle, his hand moving out of the way and a loud groan escaping his lips as he found himself balls deep inside the younger man. He heard a whimper from the other man and felt his hips push back against his own. He smirked, other hand gripping the other hip, squeezing them tightly before slowly pulling almost all the way out, then slamming hard and fast back in.

"Ohh!" Cody moaned loudly, head drooping, shoulders' slumping as he continued pushing his hips back against Ted's each and every time the Vampire thrust in.

Ted continued at this slow, torturous pace for a while, pulling out slowly and thrusting in hard, enjoying the sounds that were coming from Cody's lips. He started to speed up a little bit, moving his hands down to grip onto the front of Cody's thighs, pulling him back harder and faster, the tightness of the Faerie's ass kept sucking him back in each time he would pull almost all the way out. His felt his large, blue eyes fall shut as the pleasure embraced him, his hips moving of their own accord, in and out over and over again. His body continued this for a few more thrusts before the overwhelming urge to watch the other have his orgasm took over.

He pulled out suddenly, ignoring the whine from the other man as he pushed him onto his back, nesting in between the two, muscular legs. His hands grabbed each thigh and hoisted the other's legs up and over his shoulders. He quickly reinserted himself, hearing an appreciative moan from Cody, whose eyes slid shut almost immediately, his hand stroking down the front of his body before it wrapped itself around the thick cock that lay flat against Cody's immaculately toned stomach, hand moving at the same pace as Ted's thrusts.

Ted let out a loud moan as he pulled out quickly before slamming right back in sharply, hearing loud moan after loud moan with each snap of his hips forward. He could feel his eyes attempting to flutter closed, but he refused to let this happen as he watched the scene unfold underneath him. He refused to close his royal blue eyes as he watched Cody thrash about on the bed below him, back arching, fat lips parted as moan after delicious moan escaped them, a light sheen of sweat on his body as bucked around on the bed, left hand grabbing tightly onto Ted's hip, pulling him impossibly closer.

Cody's eyes snapped wide open after a particularly hard thrust inwards that rocked his entire core, the thick, swollen head of Ted's cock brushing past his prostate, causing his entire body to shiver, a stirring sensation building deep in the pit of his stomach. "Do that again!" He moaned loudly, eyes locking with the immortals as he felt another hard thrust inwards. He was rewarded with a harder thrust inwards that jabbed at his prostate almost aggressively, a loud growl of a moan escaping his own lips. "Fuck yes Ted! Give me all you've got!"

Ted let out a growl of his own as he lifted the thighs he had in his grip just a fraction higher, angling the body that was underneath him just a little bit, but enough to give him a completely new angle in which to pound into the quivering mess below him. He watched as his cock slid in and out of Cody's ass, a loud smacking sound echoing throughout the small room along with Cody's moans that kept growing in volume each time Ted thrust in. He could already feel the tight coil in the bottom of his stomach start to undo and knew Cody's climax was also not too far away, the fact that his hand had sped up dramatically on his erection was the biggest give away.

"Ohhh, Teddddd!" Cody moaned loudly, hand picking up its speed as the overwhelming, wonderful sensation of being so hard and so brutally pushed him to the brink. "I'm so fucking close! Ahhh!" He moaned again, encouraging Ted's hips to pick up in speed, his heavy balls smacking hard against Cody's ass cheeks, his grip on the legs over his shoulder tightening. "TEEEDDDDDDDDDD!" He practically screamed and Ted could only watch, his hips still back and forth, still pressing onto the other's prostate as Cody came, his white seed splattering over his stomach, a little bit on his chest and a rogue drop landing on his cheek, a satisfied smile gracing his attractive features.

Ted continued pounding into the tight heat that squeezed even more as Cody came, his muscles clenching around the invading member. His eyes moved from the body below him to the leg over his shoulder, an idea overcoming his sense of rationality as he moved his mouth to the calf, his fangs popping out as he pressed into the piece of meat. His bottom teeth joined as he sucked on it, ignoring the pleas of distress from the Faerie, a sweet, almost sickly taste entering his mouth, lingering on his tongue as he pulled back after only a moment.

He threw his head back as his thrusts became robotic, his hips rigid as he let out a loud moan, eyes fluttering shut as he shot his load into Cody's accepting ass. He rode out his orgasm and finally after a few extra thrusts, pulled out of the warm heat, flopping onto the other side of the bed. His eyes opened and saw Cody sitting up, arms folded across his chest, glaring at him. "What? Wasn't it good enough for you?" He smirked.

"You fed on me!" Cody fumed.

Ted rolled his eyes, wiping the sweat of his forehead with his arm. "And?"

"I didn't say you could!" Cody snapped. "Why would just feed off someone?"

"It makes my orgasm even more powerful." Ted answered simply. "Sorry, I guess. I didn't take much, just a taste."

Cody rolled his eyes, standing up and walking across the floor to grab his discarded towel he took to the gym. He picked it up and wiped it across his body, cleaning himself before turning back to look at Ted. "I think it's time you left Ted." He said simply, bending down and picking up the Vampires discarded clothes, throwing them at him.

"Are you going to help me?" Ted asked, rolling off the bed and standing up.

"_That_ remains to be seen." Cody answered sharply.

In an instant, Ted had pushed Cody up against the wall, one hand in his hair, tilting his head to the side, other hand binding Cody's wrists together. "You're going to help me, whether you like it or not. Got it?" Ted snarled into his ear, teeth dangerously close to his neck. "Or you might not get the chance to live forever."

"Yes." Cody whimpered.

Ted let out, watching as Cody slumped against the wall somewhat. He ran a hand delicately across the Faerie's face, tracing his well defined cheek bones. "I didn't want to use force, but you forced me." He said quietly. "I will come back soon and we must leave." He added, leaning forward to press a kiss on his cheek. "Until then, my sweet Faerie."

And with that, Ted was gone, the loud swish of noise that followed him the only indication that he was there. Cody looked around the room, looked at the way the sheets crinkled, the mess on his bedroom floor, his shame. He picked up another towel that was hanging across his desk chair, wrapped it around his waist before heading to the shower.

He turned the water on and stepped in under the hot jets. He let all his emotions out as he fell into a heap at the bottom of the small cubicle, a million thoughts rolled through his head as he recalled his actions and the consequences. He'd made a mistake letting the Vampire into his house and into his life and knew he'd be paying the ultimate price with his mortality.

**London, England:**

Wade stared out of the passenger window of the white rental car, an odd feeling enveloping his entire body. The plane trip had taken a lot out of him emotionally and mentally, his mind trying to process just why their father would want them dead after centuries of faithful service or why he would want Ted to be the one to kill them. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that way Hunter had watched him, the way the oldest immortal was running his own internal battle of exactly _where_ they would hide. The fact that both the car and plane trips were completely silent created no sense of comfort whatsoever to either of the Vampires, only doubt.

Wade looked over at his lover for one of the first times since they landed in their native country, a strange feeling overwhelming him. Hunter was never this quiet around him unless something was seriously wrong, and although they were in danger, they should have at least been hypothesizing on ways to delay the inevitable. Instead they sat side by side, listening to some random talk back radio station that was debating the current political situation, too afraid to voice their opinions, both too proud and too afraid.

"Where are we going?" Wade asked quietly, eyes still watching every single one of Hunter's moves.

Hunter tensed. "I have a friend we can stay with." He said simply, a nervousness engulfing him as he refused to look at his love.

Wade's brow creased with confusion. "But Ted knows all of our Vampire acquaintances. This won't be safe."

"Ted doesn't know him." Hunter answered simply. "And neither do you so we will be safe."

"How can I not know him if I'm the one who you first changed and you've been with me for over three hundred years!" Wade vented, an unusual rage engulfing him.

"It was not long after we met Ted and you and I had _that_ argument and you sent me away for a long while." Hunter started, a horrible feeling growing in his stomach. "I met someone not too far from here that helped me. I turned him and we had a good time for that time you and I were void. But then you found me and begged you come home and I did. I left him to come back to you."

"So, you cheated on me?" Wade snapped.

"We weren't together at the time, so not really." Hunter replied simply. "I got back into contact with him and he said we could stay with him for as long as we need."

"Isn't it more likely he'll turn us in to Ted though if I turn up with you, seeing as though you left him for me?" Wade asked.

"He's not that kind of person." Hunter answered, turning a corner and glancing out of the window at all the houses that were joined together, trying to check where his desired number was. "Can you tell me if you see number fifty-four?"

Wade looked out the window. "There it is."

Hunter pulled into a car park and turned the ignition off. The pair exited the car in silence, looking around at the sheer mass of joined townhouses all in a row. "London is so different since the last time we were here." He said as he pulled out their two large suitcases.

"Well, it has been almost thirty years since we came back." Wade laughed, taking a hold of his own suitcase as they walked the short distance from their parked car to one of the identical houses all along the street.

They stopped at the black gate of number fifty-four, opening it slowly before walking up the small set of stairs before Hunter knocked three times on the lavish looking wooden door. They only had to wait a few moments before the door was opened by a rather large, muscular man with a buzz cut. "Hunter! It's been so long!" He beamed, arms wrapping around Hunter's shoulders, a pang of jealousy washing through Wade.

"John, this is Wade. Wade, John." Hunter beamed, shuffling in past his old acquaintance and letting Wade look at him.

Wade walked up to shake the other Vampires hand, only to be glared at. He dropped his hand and smiled slightly, walking past John and into the narrow hallway that was decorated with expensive paintings and painted a deep, emerald green colour. He could appreciate the younger Vampire's taste in all this expensive, but certainly didn't appreciate the way the other immortal looked at him. He could tell John still had feelings for Hunter, and he just knew that the youngest immortal would make his life as far from comfortable as he could.

He almost wished Ted would hurry up and find them so he didn't have to endure it.

TBC.

**A/N: **thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) GatesVengeance x


End file.
